Confusion and Dancing on a Deserted Dessert Island
by Jedi Annie Scrambler
Summary: A crazy story including a deserted dessert island, dancing, Mark Cohen, a Gallagher girl and her teacher, lots of sugar, and romance.
1. Chapter the First

_We were walking to the dance studio._

Meg: Noooo. *Delete delete delete*

Brandi: That's what we were doing.

Meg: Yeah but it sounds stupid.

Meg: …

Taylor: Look, we stole that Chap's computer. Don't just stare at it!

Meg: What. You want me to shake it? Tilt it?

Taylor: *chuckles, but not darkly like Edward does in chapter 16 that Charlie read* No, write something. Hey, what are you doing? Stop writing every thing we say!

Brandi: Where'd Renee go?

Meg: ummm, I don't know. Maybe she went off to make out with Ryan.

*Brandi, Meg, and Taylor crack up*

Galinda: OOOOH! What's that?

Meg: No! give it back! Ajlksflawudi_

_Once upon a time, in a far off land called…_

* * *

><p>…Oz, there lived three friends who were bored in magic class. The friends names were Galinda (the prettiest, most popular girl in all of the school), Elphaba (who was lucky to be Galinda's bestie and a nice shade of green even if pink is prettier), and Fiyero (Galinda's hot boyfriend. Well at this time).<p>

Fiyero and I, Galinda, were bored. But Elphaba was hard at work as always. I really don't know why Fifi was there, that wasn't even his class! Ooooh! I know! Maybe he wanted to see me-

**Elphaba: what are you doing? What's that?**

**Galinda: I'm telling the story of how we got here.**

**Elphaba: *reads over what she has so far* Here, let me do it.**

**Galinda: okie-dokie!**

Fiyero was ditching his math class to sit in in our magic class, where Morrible was teaching us teleportation. I had already read this chapter, so I was reading the chapter ahead about bringing people with us when one teleported. (Yes Gali, I'm getting to that!) Galinda suggested that we teleport some where else, like a deserted dessert island.

"Yummmm…." Fiyero muttered, half asleep.

"There's no such thing," I said to Galinda.

"Ooooh, but there SHOULD be!" she said, not paying attention to Morrible, "the sand would be sprinkles and the grass would be green licorice and there would be pink lemonade lagoons!"

This woke Fiyero up, "Pink lemonade? What's in it?"

"Lemons! And sugar! Ooooohhhh! I love sugar!" Galinda said, "sugar, sugar, sugar!"

"But it's PINK lemonade! What makes it pink?"

"Galinda fell in it," I said sarcastically.

"No really! What's in it? There are no pink lemons!"

"Well it's just- oh shut up!" I snapped. (_Yes Galinda!_ I'm getting there!)

Then I started reading the spell for mass teleportation to myself, "ad nay prae ister/ fah tum an tay dayclum/ ad nay prae ister/ fah tum an tay dayclum!"

"Mark," Galinda said, "That just popped into my head. Mark. I wonder what it means. Mark Cohen. Oooh! Weird!"

The room started spinning and turning and growing blurry-

**Galinda: Spin-ning! Turn-ning! Growing blur-ry! What is this feeling? **

As I was saying, the room was changing and only Galinda, Fiyero and I seemed to notice. Then I started seeing a weird looking candy island and some dorky, redheaded guy (With a weird scarf!) that looked vaguely familiar.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Galinda shrieked.

**Galinda: I did not!**

Yes you did. HEY! GIVE IT BAC-

* * *

><p><strong>Meg: okay from now on we have to keep Galinda and Elphaba from stealing the computer from us!<strong>

**Taylor: Just write the story.**

So! Renee, Taylor, Brandi, and I (Meg) were on the coolest cruise ship ever. It had movie theaters, skating rinks, dance studios, sports arenas, restaurants, and so much more. Renee, Taylor, Brandi and I were walking to one of the dance studios to dance (and mostly goof off) where red lights and alarms started pulsing. MAAH! MAAH! MAAH! MAAH! MAAH! MAAH!

Ryan and Michael (Renee and Taylor's boyfriends) ran up to us.

"The ship is sinking!" Ryan yelled over the alarms.

"It hit an ice berg!" Michael added, loudly.

Then Renee, Taylor, Ryan, and Michael ran off with there consecutive significant others.

**Summer: 'Consecutive significant others'? What are you doing?**

**Meg: Uhhhh… nothing?**

**Summer: oh, okay! *Summer goes off walking in that weird ballet-dance way to, oh I don't know, dance? Lock lips with her husband? Dance? Climb a tree? Dance?***

***Brandi and Taylor giggle after reading what Meg (Me!) just typed about Summer***

Then water started to fill the hallway that Brandi and I were still standing in.

"We should go find Brad and Lane!" Brandi said trying to pull me down the hall. Then Summer and Carl Jacobson- Renee, Taylor, and my dance teacher and husband- ran towards us.

"THE SHIP IS SINKING!" Summer yelled in her typically loud way, "GET OUT!"

She grabbed my arm (She has a very strong grip; I still have bruises) and dragged Brandi and I up on deck with them. On deck people were scrambling to get in life boats. I saw Ryan, Renee, Michael, Taylor and Rain (A Girl Sprout leader/medic. What's SHE doing here? I thought) get into a boat with another small blonde girl. In our boat there was Carl and Summer Jacobson, Me, Brandi, Brad (Brandi's boyfriend), Lane (MY boyfriend), and this REALLY REALLY REALLY hot guy.

**Brandi: He makes James Bond look insecure.**

Exactly. If I had a ice cream cone on that lifeboat it'd be melted. The ice cream, not the lifeboat, I mean.

**Taylor: Hey! What are you doing? Stop!**

**Brandi: No wait!**

**Meg: ARRHG! Not agai- hbgyn-**

* * *

><p>Fiyero is hot. Fiyero is sexy. Fiyero loooves Elphaba, who looks hot in black. Fiyero thinks green is better than pink. Fiyero thinks Rain is mean. Fiyero thinks Summer is weird but funny. Fiyero thinks Meg and Brandi and Taylor and Renee are weird and not funny. Fiyero hopes Solomon never see the sentence about Rain, because Fiyero values his life. Fiyero hopes Carl never see the line about Summer, because Fiyero doesn't know how he'd respond. Fiyero hopes Lane and Brad and Ryan and Michael never see the line about MBTR because then LBRM would tell MBTR and MBTR would kill Fiyero. Fiyero hopes Fae never see the line about her because she'd kill him her self.<p>

Nah, Fiyero would like that. Fiyero likes dancing through life. Fiyero-

Elphaba thinks Fiyero should shut up. And is hot. And stop starting ever sentence with "Fiyero".

Any way, the room started spinning, turning, and growing blurry and then we were on a weird island with a guy with a weird scarf.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Galinda screamed.

**Fiyero: Yeah, that was loud.**

Shh, I'm telling the story!

"AAAAAHHHH!" Galinda screamed.

"AAAAAHHHH!" screamed the guy with the scarf.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Who are you? Where am I?" He asked.

"Where _are_ we?" Fiyero asked.

"Son of a munchkin!" I swore, "SON OF A MUNCHKIN!"

"I'm Galinda Upland of the _Upper_ uplands!" Galinda.

"I'm Mark Cohen, of Avenue A-" scarf guy, Mark.

"SWEET OZ! _YOU'RE_ MARK COHEN?" Galinda.

"HE'S MARK COHEN?" Fiyero cried as loud as Galinda, "Who's Mark Cohen?"

**Summer: Hey, isn't that Meg's?**

**Fiyero: Yep! I stole it! Like a ninja!**

**Elphaba: *Facepalms***

* * *

><p><strong>Summer: Here, that Fiyero-dancing guy said he stole it.<strong>

**Meg: YES! Thank you!**

Okay, where were we? The lifeboats, right. Everyone was on their consecutive lifeboats and then they all were lowered to the ocean surface. Waves rocked the tiny boats back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. We sailed/drifted in the ocean, away from the cruise ship for a very long time. Until finally we landed on the strangest island. It was sunny when we landed, and the sun was said to look like a lemon drop. (Okay I said this.) The sand on the island was very yellow. And the life boat with Taylor, Michael, Renee, Ryan, Rain, and the other blonde girl pulled up next to ours.

"You guys are safe!" I said jumping out of our boat and running over. Then I tripped and fell in the sand. Michael laughed.

"OW! Oh, ewwww… I got sand… Hey, this isn't sand! They're sprinkles!" I said sitting up.

"WHAT?" Taylor and Renee jumped from the boat, "SPRINKLES?"

Everyone reveled in this discovery-

**Taylor: 'Everyone reveled in this discovery'?**

**Meg: This is how I write!**

As I was saying, everyone reveled in this discovery for a moment except for the really hot guy. In the lifeboat, during all that back-and-forthing, he told us his name was Joe Smith, but then the blonde girl with Rain yelled "MR. SOLOMON!" so I guess his name is Joe Solomon. Joe Solomon started wandering towards the vegetation then there was a scream. It sounded like this:

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Girl.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Guy.

"Who are you?" Girl.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Guy.

"Where _are_ we?" Different Guy.

"Son of a munchkin! SON OF A MUNCHKIN!" Different Girl.

"I'm Galinda Upland of the _Upper_ uplands!" First Girl.

"I'm Mark Cohen, of Avenue A-" First Guy.

"SWEET OZ! _YOU'RE_ MARK COHEN?" The first Girl again.

"HE'S MARK COHEN? Who's Mark Cohen?" the Different Guy again.

Then a coconut hit Joe Solomon on the head. CRACK! Silence.

* * *

><p><strong>So people, I know this is a weird bit my friends and I came up with this at like 3:30 in the morning. Wicked is not mine, neither are the Gallaghers' or Mark Cohen of RENT fame. The coconut will explain if Solomon acts OOC later. If something says 'Shawn' I mean to say 'Micheal', also. Reviews please? JAS<strong>


	2. CUPCAKES!

Then a coconut hit Joe Solomon on the head. CRACK! Silence.

Rain was the first to recover. She jumped out of the lifeboat she'd been in and ran over to him, medic to the hilt. She dropped down to her knees next to him and that's when the rest of us recovered. Everyone else ran over to them, including the screaming people in the forest. The way it looked was the coconut hit him on the head and them rolled on his neck, blocking his windpipe.

Now I'd like to point out that Rain taught Renee, Taylor, Brandi, and I (Meg) CPR, so she's skilled in this.

Rain checked to see if Joe Solomon was breathing then started CPR. Compressions, then mouth-to-mouth. Compressions, then mouth-to-mouth. Compressions, then-

**Renee: I think they get it, Meg.**

**Meg: Well I wanted to be sure.**

As I was saying, Rain did this for a few long moments and every one else held their breath like 'We've only been on this sprinkle island for a few minuets, someone's DIED already?' Then, just like in _The Sandlot_, Joe Solomon started kissing Rain! While she was giving him mouth-to-mouth! Everyone gasped, then started giggling.

**Brandi: Then she slapped him!**

**Taylor, Renee, and Meg: BRANDI!**

Yeah, then she slapped him! But first they kissed for, oh I don't know, 47 seconds. (I think it was the giggling that got her)

**Galinda: Can I borrow that? Please?**

**Taylor: no.**

**Galinda: PLEASE?**

**Taylor: no.**

**Galinda: 10 minuets?**

**Taylor: no.**

**Renee: oh come on, Tay.**

**Galinda: PLEEEAAAAASSSSEEEEE?**

**Meg: ALRIGHT! Here.**

* * *

><p>So! Marky, Elphie, Fifi, and Me, Gali, came out of the forest of candy trees because there was this really really really really really REALLY big CRACK! Some hot guy got hit on the head with a big brown thingie! And to help him a little blonde girl was making out with him! Then she slapped him (the people here are WEIRD!) and every one looked at each other.<p>

"ACK! You're green!" a boy yelled.

"Geeze, Michael, rude?" a girl with glasses said.

"MAUREEN! YOU'RE GREEN!" the Mark Cohen guy yelled.

"Maureen? That's a new one!" Elphie said.

"CHARLIE BROWN!" I said for some reason, it just kind of popped into my head when I looked at Mark. The girl with the glasses laughed and everyone else looked confused. Well, not the hot guy who got hit on the head, he looked dazed.

"She's GREEN!" a boy with a weird hat said to the pretty girl with brown hair, she nodded.

"Maybe everyone should introduce themselves!" another pretty brunette said cheerfully.

"Okay," a Asian girl said, "You can start Summer."

"Okay, I'm Summer and this is my husband Carl Jacobson!" the cheerful brunette said gesturing to a cute, tall guy next to her.

"Oh! Oh!" I said bouncing up and down, "Me next!"

"Okay!" Summer said.

"I'm Galinda Upland of the _upper_ uplands! You go next Elphie!"

"I'm Elphaba Thropp, beautifully tragic."

The girl with the glasses was trying hard not to go crazy and failing.

"I'm Fiyero Tigelaar, the scandalacious Winkie prince!"

"Who is brainless," Elphaba added.

"Yes! I mean no! Hey!" Fiyero said, confusified.

"I'm, uh, Mark Cohen from Avenue A, Alphabet City, NYC?" Mark-with-the-scarf said.

**Meg: That was ten minuets! Give it back!**

**Galinda: Aaaahhh! No! AAAHHHHH!**

**Meg: OW OW OW OW OW! F6! In the EAR! Kill the Cheno note, will ya!**

* * *

><p>Crap! That HURT!<p>

**Taylor: Just get on with it.**

**Meg: Yeah, but, REALLY! Any higher octave and human wouldn't be able to hear it!**

Let's see, where'd Galinda leave off? Aha! Here we go:

"I'm, uh, Mark Cohen from Avenue A, Alphabet City, NYC?" Mark Cohen asked.

"I'm Liz Sutton, and this is my sister Rain," the blonde girl with Rain said, and Rain just glared in the general direction Joe Solomon.

"Rain?" Galinda said, "I love rain! It's so _wet_!"

Rain gave her a look that I can only take to mean 'We're SERIOUSLY part of the same species?'

"I'm Brandi!" Brandi said, "And this is Brad!"

"I'm Renee and this is-" Renee started.

"Ryan," Ryan finished, "Her boyfriend."

"I'm Lane," Lane said, and gestured to the girl with glasses, "and this is Meg."

"I'm Taylor," Taylor said.

"I'm Michael," Michael said.

Joe Solomon sat there in a dazed way.

"That's Mr. Solomon," Liz supplied.

**Renee: What are you doing?**

**Brandi: Not again!**

**Taylor: Keep him from getting the com- dsjiofugkljweaidsuo!3232323222qq5**

* * *

><p>Fiyero stole the computer! Fiyero is spying on Summer and Carl! Fiyero is watching you, Summer and Carl! Fiyero thinks Summer and Carl are boring, all they do is talk! ….. Oohhhhh! Now Fiyero see Summer and Carl kissing! Summer and Carl sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Fiyero likes to spy! Fiyero would like to point out that they are actually in a tree! Fiyero thinks Mark Cohen should not try to steal the computer! No! Fiyero-<p>

Um, hello. This is Mark Cohen, and I thought I should take the computer from Fiyero before he REALLY stuck his foot in his mouth. And, yes, Summer and Carl are kissing in a tree, but Fiyero? Would you like them watching you and Maur- uh, Elphaba kiss in a tree? I'm giving this to her.

Mark just gave this to me and I think it's because Yero was typing something perverted. As usual, I might add. Where did Galinda leave off?

So, everyone introduced themselves like Summer said, then we all just stood there for a moment. Meg broke the silence.

"Oh. My. Gosh. OHMIGOSH!" she screamed, "YOU'RE GALINDA UPLAND! AND ELPHABA! AND FIYEEERRRRROOOOOOO!" (a/n: 'No Good Deed' style)

"Yes, yes we are," I said, confused, she's heard of us?

"EEEEEEEEEEE! AND YOU'RE MARK COHEN!" Meg cried, jumping up and down.

"AND YOU'RE LIZ SUTTON! AND MR. SOLOMON!" Brandi shrieked, "YOU'RE RAIN'S SISTER!"

"WHOA!" Taylor cried, "WEIRD!"

"We should really look for shelter and food and water and stuff," Rain pointed out.

"There's food all around us," Lane said.

"Food better than sprinkles!" snapped Rain and walked off towards the forest.

"Should we…?" asked Renee.

"Yeah, probably," I said, and every one followed Rain into the vegetation.

**Brandi: Fiyero stole that from us.**

**Meg: can we have it back now?**

**Elphaba: oh all right.**

* * *

><p>So we were following Rain as she bravely traipsed through the candy forest. Galinda kept eating random candy and was getting a sugar high (funny, but not good).<p>

Fiyero started singing, "The trouble with candy forests is they always get very sticky! Believe me, I've been in this one long enough to know! They want you to eat more candy! More than Brandi! But I say, why invite melting? Stop picking the vines! And learn to live the sugarfied liiiffffeee! Dancing through woods! Eating the candy! Might even find a house!"

"A what?" I said.

"Might even find a house!" Fiyero sang again, pointing to a beach villa in a clearing.

"Oh! It's so cute!" Galinda and Summer chirped at the same time.

"Yeeeaahhh!" Renee, Taylor, Brandi, and I agreed.

"Let's go look at it," suggested Mark.

The Beach villa was amazing. It had a big kitchen; a dining room with a long table; and a giant room with big mirrors, ballet bar, and long hardwood floors, perfect for dancing!

"Whaaaooooo…." the big dancing room was basically where we lost Summer and Fiyero.

Everyone else continued down a long hall with four doors.

"You think we can… stay here?" Brandi asked.

"I think we should," Elphaba agreed.

The first of the four door lead to a nice room with a queen-sized bed in it.

"Summer and I'll take this room," Carl suggested.

The next door-

**Meg: this sounds like 'The Three Little Bears'**

**Brandi: Yeah, a little bit.**

**Meg: …..Hmmm….**

**Taylor: STOP STARING!**

**Meg: I'M THINKING!**

"OOOOH! PINK!" came a voice, Galinda's, came from another room. Us girls found her in a room with eight beds lined up ageist the walls like a dorm. What Galinda was referring to was the wall, that were pink, and the comforters, which were also pink.

"OOOOH! PINK!" Renee cried, "We call this room!"

"Us guys get this room!" a call came from across the hall. The boys, well, sans Fiyero, were in a room with lines of futon beds and walls painted green.

"OOOOH! Pink and green go good together!" Galinda and I said at the same time, then giggled. Elphaba rolled her eyes. Then Mark stuck he head in, with his beloved camera.

"September 6th, 4pm, eastern standard time, From here on in we're stuck! On a island! This is the girls' room!" he narrated.

"GET OUT! GIRLS' ROOM!" We yelled and threw pillows at him. Then every one went into the big kitchen, well not every one.

"Hey, where's Renee? And Ryan?" I asked.

"And Summer, and Carl!" Taylor said. Then Taylor, Brandi and I looked at each other and started cracking up.

**Brandi: *calling to Summer who's walking on the beach* HEY! SUMMER! WHAT WERE YOU AND CARL DOING THAT FIRST DAY ON THE ISLAND?**

**Summer: *coming over* What? When?**

**Meg: Brandi!**

**Brandi: When we first found the beach house-**

**Taylor: Villa.**

**Brandi: -Villa, and every one was exploring the rooms and you and Carl disappeared. What were you doing?**

**Summer: *is she **_**blushing?**_** doesn't THAT tell you something Brandi?* Uhh, he was showing me… around? *Summer walks away in that odd ballet-dancer way (TOBDW) that I've mentioned before***

**Meg: I should really rap up this chapter. Okay! Bye!**

**Taylor: no wait, tell about what happened at dinner! That was so funny! **

**Renee: Oh yeah! Talk about that!**

Okay, dinner WAS really funny. Rain said she'd go out and get some coconuts to have, so Rain and Renee and Ryan and Liz and Solomon left to do that-

**Taylor: You have to talk about Rain and Hank.**

**Meg: I'm getting there!**

So they left and that's when Brandi discovered that the kitchen was fully staked AND there was a basement with more food. In other words, (A person can get develop la grippe! La grippe! La post-nasal drip!) we were set! Then we made dinner and that's when Rain and them came back with coconuts.

"She tried to crack them on Mr. Solomon's head!" Liz told us in a giggly whisper, "and Mr. Solomon keeps following her around!"

Crack! Everyone whipped around. Had Rain succeeded?

"OH CRAP!" Summer cried, she'd dropped a coconut Renee had handed her, and it'd split open.

"OH! My…." Summer continued, "THERE ARE _CUPCAKES_ IN THE COCONUTS!"

* * *

><p><strong>Taylor: Hey! You can't end a chapter here!<strong>

**Jedi Annie Scrambler: Yes I can. I'm the writer! Galinda, do the honors please.**

**Galinda: Jedi Annie Scrambler does not own Wicked, RENT, or the Gallaghers'. She thinks Bick's a dope.**

**Boq: HEY! IT'S BOQ!**

**JAS: Gali. Shut up.**

**Brandi: oooOOh! Cupcakes!**


	3. Dinner: the surviving of Brandi

Fiyero has the computer! Fiyero has the-nhbg vf

* * *

><p>Rain just used the knock-out tactic Joe showed her. Hmmm…. What were those girls doing with this? Ooohh. Well, I guess I'll pick up where they left off. Sort of.<p>

**WHAT HAPPENED GATHERING COCONUTS:**

On the first day we were on this island, Liz, Joe, Renee, Ryan and I went out to find coconuts or something for dinner. Little did we know that the kitchen in the beach house was fully staked.

"Oh! Licorice!" My little sister Liz cried, then a moment later, "Oh! Gumdrops! Oh! M&Ms!"

"So," Joe asked me (Back when he was just an annoying perverted man who kissed me when I was trying to save his life!), "How old are you?"

"Uh," I rolled my eyes, "twenty-one."

"Look!" Liz exclaimed, "Coconuts!"

Then the weirdest thing happened. This little kid- wearing a weird hat! Jumped out with a sword and yelled, "EN GARDE!"

Then we all stared at each other and then he ran off into the woods.

"Ooh! Coconuts!" Liz said pointing to some that had fallen off the tree.

"And they're on the ground," Ryan said.

"Thank you Caption Obvious," I muttered. And we all grabbed several coconuts to take back.

Hey! No wait!

* * *

><p>Fiyero has the computer again! And is running away from Rain as fast as he can!<p>

**Elphaba: What are you doing?**

**Fiyero the magnificent: hiding from Rain!**

**Elphaba: Whyyyyyyyy?**

**Fiyero the magnificent: because she's trying to kill me!**

**Elphaba: BUT WHY?**

**Fiyero the magnificent: She stole the computer from me and I stole it back! Here! You take it!**

Looks like they want to write about dinner. So, dinner, hmmm… Well, for starters, Meg, Summer, and Brandi made dinner but they let Galinda help.

**Fiyero: It actually looked pretty good for GALINDA helping to make it.**

**Elphaba: yeah. It's weird that we all didn't die after eating it.**

**Fiyero: The dinner was weird anyway. Who eats 'Spaghetti'?**

"What should we make?" Brandi whispered to Meg as Summer looked through the kitchen.

"We have noodles!" she announced, "We have spaghetti sauce! Ooooh! Meat-less sauce!"

"Um, how about spaghetti?" Meg whispered back.

"OH! Mangos!" Summer was saying, "BANANNAS!"

"That sounds good," Brandi agreed.

"Does any one have any dietary restraints?" Meg yelled at the rest of us who were milling around doing nothing productive.

"What?" Fiyero said intelligently.

"Is there anything any of you can't eat? Milk? Wheat? Meat?" Brandi explained.

"Oh! I'm a vegetarian!" Summer offered, "but I'll eat meat on occasion to, you know, be nice!"

"I am too," I told her, "a vegetarian, I mean. Because you never know if it was an animal or an Animal you're eating."

Meg nodded understandingly, every one else looked confused.

"That's soooo smart," Fiyero said looking at me weird.

"I'M A VEGITARIAN TOO!" Galinda cried looking at Fiyero.

Meg looked at us like we were all insane for a moment then blinked, "and Renee can't have milk," she said after a moment.

Taylor agreed.

"So…" Meg said, "I'll get some water boiling, Brandi could you maybe cut up some vegetables?"

After Brandi finished with the veggies she started poking around the kitchen and found a big door.

"Oh!" she cried opening it, "A basement!" then she went down into it.

By this time Summer had gone back to searching the kitchen and Galinda had joined her.

"TOMATOS!" Summer announced.

"CARROTS!" Galinda cried.

"CELERY"

"OOH! ELPHIE! _GREENBEANS!_"

"PEPPERS!"

"Maureen," the scarf guy, Mark Cohen, said to me, "You're so hot. You're like a zesty pepper."

"My name isn't Maureen!" I said to him, "Who's Maureen? I'm Elphaba Thropp! ELPHABA THROPP!"

"Okay Mauree- uh… Elphaba?"

"Who _are_ you?" Fiyero said in a tone that suggested that he knew WHO he was but not WHAT he was.

"I'm Mark Cohen," Mark said.

"Uh-hun," Fiyero said in a voice that implied that he didn't believe him.

"PICKLES!" Galinda cried at this moment and Taylor, Brandi and Meg started giggling. They do this a lot.

"PICKLES!" Meg laughed.

"_PICKLES!"_ Galinda sang and every one laughed.

"Dinner's ready!" Summer said happily. Every thing with her is happy.

"_Dinner's READY!_" Galinda sang.

Then Rain, Joe Solomon, Liz, Ryan, and Renee came back carrying coconuts.

"Ohhh! Coconuts!" Summer said, "Can I see one?"

"Sure," Renee said handing her one.

"OH CRAP!" Summer cried dropping it. The coconut had spit open and inside was a cupcake!

Summer shrieked, "OH! My…THERE ARE _CUPCAKES_ IN THE COCONUTS!"

"What's going on?" Brandi said coming up out of the basement, "What was that noise? What do you mean 'there are cupcakes in the coconuts'?"

"Cupcakes!" Meg cried, pointing, "In the coconuts!"

"Holy Shiz," I muttered.

"Whaooo…" Brandi whispered.

"That's not normal," Ryan stated.

"WELL, THANK YOU CAPTIN OBVIOUS!" Meg, Brandi, and Taylor cried.

"Mmmm…" Fiyero mumbled, eating the cupcake, "Thas fo goood!"

"Ewww!" Galinda said, "It was ON THE GROUND! Fifi!"

"Ish shill good!" he said with his mouth full, "Ish tastes like gogobut!"

"Ew. Fiyero, don't talk with your mouth full!" I said.

"Gogobut?" Michael asked then started laughing.

**Summer: can I see that?**

**Elphaba: Did Fiyero steal it from you?**

**Summer: um, no.**

**Elphaba: okay, here. I was just curious.**

* * *

><p>Wow, those girls really wrote a lot! It's so weird seeing it all in writing! Oooh! Word count! Let's see how much they have! 4190 words!<p>

Oh, wait. Word is a word, so it'd be 4191. Oh no. I wrote 'oh, wait' and all that so those are more words. TOTAL WORDS SO FAR: 4221

Wow! That's a lot of words so far!

Oooooh! Where were they? Maybe I'll pick up where they left off! Oh! Dinner! Okay, here goes:

"Gogobut?" Michael said laughing. Taylor giggled, I think she likes him.

"Um, people? Dinner's getting cold," Meg said looking at every one, "We could have coconut-cupcakes for dessert?"

Everybody sat down at the long dinner table.

"We should pray for dinner," Carl said.

"Yes we should," I agreed, Meg nodded.

Elphaba (the green girl) looked annoyed. But we prayed for dinner and started eating. Fiyero (the weird singing guy in the tight white pants) picked at his meal.

"Are you sure this is safe to eat?" he whispered to Elphaba, then he said in a louder voice, "You helped make it, didn't you Galinda?"

"Yes I did, Fifi!" Galinda (is that like Glinda?) chirped, "I stirred the noodles!"

"Oh," he took a experimental bite, "Hey! This is actually good!"

Ryan (Renee's boyfriend; they are so cute! Oh!) was eating his second serving.

After dinner was finished at the dishes were washed every one found they're way into the living room area of the beach villa.

"OH! Look!" I said, looking at the book shelve there, "A fairy tale book!"

"Oh!" Meg cried, then softer, "We should read it… maybe?"

" I'll read it!" I offered opening up the book, "How about this one? 'The Twelve Dancing Princesses'"

Taylor, Meg, Renee, and Brandi giggled for some reason.

"The story should have ninjas!" Michael said sitting down next to Taylor.

"_Once upon a time there was a _Ninja _King who had twelve daughters,_" I began smiling.

Meg giggled, probably realizing what I was doing.

"There should be a gorgeous, swankified Prince!" muttered Fiyero. 'How do I fit _that_ in?' I wondered as Carl sat down next to me. He wrapped a arm around my waist. My next though was 'Mmmmm… that feels nice.' Oh, no I probably shouldn't type that. The girls will probably read this. Oh, well, too late.

"OH! Princesses!" Galinda chirped, "They should wear PINK!"

"_They slept in twelve beds all in one room and when they went to bed, the door were shut and locked up. But every morning their _pink _shoes were found wore and dirty. No one knew what happened, not even the _gorgeous, swankified prince _who wanted to marry one of the princesses,_" I continued.

Galinda looked at Fiyero. Fiyero looked at Elphaba. And Mark also looked at Elphaba. Oh my. I continued with the story adding what ever any one wanted with funny results.

All the princesses shoes were pink (Galinda's idea) but their dresses were black (Elphaba). The Ninja king (Michael) asked the young filmmaker (Mark Cohen) to see if he could find out what was happening to the girls' shoes. If the young filmmaker could find this out he could marry the prettiest daughter, this unsettled the "gorgeous, swankified Prince" (Fiyero) so the Prince also set out to find out what was happening. The filmmaker visited a old woman who "looked like a fish" (Galinda; while shuttering). Then he tracked the princesses on a horse named Joy (Renee). Then he watched then dance and learned the secret of their enchantment.

"Dancing through life! Down at the Ozdust! Knowing because dust is what we come to!" Fiyero sang before Taylor poked him in the stomach, "OW!"

Then the filmmaker was eaten by a dragon (Fiyero) named Eric Bob (Meg). The Gorgeous Prince told the king of the curse, it was lifted and the prince married the eldest Princess. The End.

**Meg: *Looks at computer* ahhhh…. Thank you Summer…?**

**Summer: You're welcome!**

**Meg: *reads what every one had written so far* What the…?**

* * *

><p><strong>Brandi: It is so AWESOME!<strong>

**Jedi Annie Scrambler: Yep! Boq, would you do the honnor?**

**Boq: I'm not in this story! NO!**

**Galinda: Please?**

**Boq: Jedi Annie Scrambler does not own the Gallagher Girls, Wicked, or Rent.**

**Summer: Or the twelve dancing princesses!**

**Meg: Please Review!  
><strong>


	4. Munchkin Doesn't Rhyme With Anything

So, uh, yes, that's how the second half of the first day went. After Summer's interesting story we all decided to go to bed; the boy's in the green room, the girls in the pink room and Summer and Carl in Summer and Carl's room. The next morning I woke up at 7:46am. Something about being in a new bed makes me restless. Anyway, when I woke up Galinda, and Rain were gone from their beds and Brandi was also waking up.

"Good Morning," She whispered.

"Morning," I whispered back.

"Wanna see where every one went?" Brandi asked, after a moment and gestured to the beds across from ours.

"Totally. And get some breakfast, I'm hungry," and we both rolled out of bed and crept down the hall. Then we looked in on Summer and Carl, they were still asleep. It was so adorable, them sound asleep and curled up together. Summer stirred and Carl unconsciously tightened his arm around her. Then we went into the kitchen and saw the weirdest thing! Out side we could see Joe and Rain!

"OH MY GOSH!" whisper-shrieked Brandi, "LOOK!"

"HOLY SHIZ!" I whisper-shrieked.

Joe was showing Rain martial arts and self defense stuff. We watched them for a moment then I heard singing.

"Hey," I poked Brandi, "What's that? Do you hear it? It sound like… Galinda?"

We followed the noise and peeked into the dance studio where Galinda was singing.

"_Don't wish, don't start, wishing only wounds the heart!"_ Galinda sang.

We looked at each other and then Taylor joined us.

"What's that sound?" She said, "Why is she singing?"

"I think Fiyero broke up with her," I whispered.

"_There's a girl I know, he loves her so! I'm not that girl…"_

"But why SINGING?" Taylor said.

"They are people from a musical," I said matter-a-factly, "They just sing."

"So, breakfast?" Brandi asked.

"Right." And we went into the kitchen…

…where we found Elphaba and Fiyero making out.

"AAHH!" I screamed.

"AAHH!" Fiyero screamed.

"AAHH!" Brandi screamed.

"AAHH!" Mark, who just walked in, screamed.

"AAHH!" Fiyero screamed again.

"Stop it," Elphaba said.

"Out of the kitchen!" I said, pointing, "We're trying to make breakfast!"

So Elphaba and Fiyero slunk away and Mark walked sadly off muttering something about how it was "Maureen all over again."

"What are we making?" asked Taylor.

"How about pancakes!" Brandi suggested.

"Works for me."

* * *

><p><strong>Meg: OOOOOHHHHH MARKY!<strong>

**Mark: What? **

**Meg: Would you mind telling, err, typing, what happened to you after left the kitchen?**

**Mark: I'd rather not.**

**Galinda: I would! I would!**

* * *

><p>Okay! So Marky left the kitchen that morning all sad and depressedified because he'd just seen Fifi and Elphie kissing. I was sad too because Fiyero had broken up with me the night before. Even after a little singing therapy I didn't feel better! So, Mark came into the studio and was all like, "I'll never fall in love again!"<p>

I looked at him with my sad face and said, "Me too!"

Then I could feel song welling up inside of me, from my head to my toes.

"_What do you get when you fall in love? A guy with a pin to burst your bubble! That's what you get for all your trouble! I'll never fall in love again!_" I sang and Mark smiled and sat down next to me.

"_I'll never fall in love again!"_ he sang, _"What do you get when you give your heart? You get it all broken up and battered, that's what you get a heart that's shattered, I'll-"_

"_Never fall in love again!"_ we sang together, then started laughing.

"What happened to you?" He asked me.

"Life happened to me," I said then we laughed again, "No, really, Fiyero dumped me."

"Oh. I'm sorry," He put his arm around me, "How long we're you two dating?"

"Three months, twelve days and twenty-two hours," I said leaning into him, "What happened to you?"

"My girl friend, Maureen dumped me. She looked a lot like your friend Elphaba, so I thought I was in love with her."

"Oooh. How long were you two dating?"

"Two years, three months, seven days, five hours, and fifty-two minuets."

"Oooh."

"Yeah."

"BREAKFAST!" Some one in the kitchen called and we stood up and went out to eat.

* * *

><p><strong>Fiyero: ATTACK OF THE COCONUT CUPCAKES!<strong>

**Galinda: FIYERO! YOU GOT FROSTING ALL OVER MY DRESS!**

**Fiyero: ALL THE BETTER TO STEAL YOUR COMPUTER WITH MY DEAR!**

* * *

><p>Green, a poem by Fiyero Tigelaar<p>

I love a girl who is green,

She is beautiful like an emerald's gleam, eer, glean.

(Wait that doesn't work.)

(Darn it! Now I have to think of something to rhyme with work.)

(Fork? Mork? Shork? Qork? Spork? Dork!)

(No… wait…)

(now I need something of both 'work' and 'wait'!)

(Son of a munchkin!)

(Now I need something for 'son of a munchkin'!)

(SON OF ANOTHER MUNCHKIN!)

The End.

* * *

><p>Fiyero's poem didn't work.<p>

Now he's fuming like a jerk.

It was sweet of him to start,

But now he has messed up his hair's part.

Fiyero, thank you for the poem,

You tried your best to show 'em-

That you could rhyme. Elphaba.

(And nothing rhymes with 'munchkin.' Trust me.)

* * *

><p><strong>Meg: *looking at what every one wrote* Ummmm… okay. That's just strange. BUT I CAN BE STRANGER!<strong>

***Renee looks at me strangely***

**Meg: I can! Watch this!**

A LIST OF RANDOM THING AND HOW THE RELATE TO THE MAKING AND EATING OF BREAKFAST:

1) Mangos ("We should have mangos with breakfast!" I said picking up the fruit. "I don't like mangos," Brandi said wrinkling her nose. "Okay! No mangos!")

2) Flying Baseball Cap (Lane ran in holding Michael's baseball cap. Then he threw it to Ryan for a tremendous game of keep away. "OUT OF THE KITCHEN!" Brandi yelled. Taylor giggled.)

3) Moo! (Renee came into the kitchen next, "Last night I had the strangest dream!" she said, "I was in a desert called Cyberland and I was thirsty! And there was this cow… it was so weird.")

4) YOU SHOULD NOT BE THIS AWAKE AT 8 OCLOCK IN THE MORNING! Oh, wait, sugar high! ("OH MY GOSH!" Summer yelled bouncing, BOUNCING! in, "THERE ARE _GUMDROPS_ GROWING OUTSIDE OUR WINDOW!" Renee, Taylor, Brandi and I laughed.)

5) Your mother warmed you, "Don't leave that paper clip on the ground! Some one will trip!" (Or just Liz Sutton. Seriously. Tripped on a paper clip. "WHAOOO!" Thunk. "Oh my goodness! Are you okay?" Summer cried as we all went over to her. "Yeah, I think so…" Liz replied.)

6) You _do_ know the nerdy kid from the sandlot and the life guard had nine kids? Right? (Solomon and Rain came inside from their self defense thing. They looked at us, then at each other and they were like "I'm gonna, yeah. Go. Freshen up." and bolted.)

7) NOOOOOOOOOOOO-

* * *

><p>FIYERO STRIKES AGAIN!<p>

Oh, wait. Nothing rhymes with again. SON OF A MUNCHKIN!

* * *

><p><strong>Brandi: We should just get on with breakfast.<strong>

**Meg: yeah.**

So we made breakfast, and ate breakfast. Then Summer and Carl announced that they were going for a hike.

"So we'll see you around lunch or something, 'kay?" Summer said cheerfully.

"Okay!" we called "have fun! Don't eat too much candy!"

"We're gonna go for a walk," Mark said a little while later. So we gave him and Galinda the same thing, have fun, don't eat too much candy.

Then Fiyero and Elphaba disappeared. Liz went of a walk too.

"So," I said to Renee, Taylor and Brandi, "Want to explore the basement?"

"Oooh! Okay!" Brandi agreed.

"I don't know…" Taylor said.

"Oh come on! It'll be fun!" Renee chided.

"Okay…" Taylor said and we went down stairs.

Down, down, down the dark, creaky steps. Down into the mysterious basement we went. It was pitch dark. You couldn't see you hand in front of you face-

**Taylor: Yes you could. There were windows!**

**Meg: Ahhh… call it creative license.**

"See?" Brandi said gesturing to the walls and walls of shelves and shelves of food, "Food every where! We're set!""And the island's made of candy," Renee pointed out.

"What happens when we eat the island, though," I said, "Do we run out of island eventually? Can we eat, like, the whole thing?"

"Hey," Taylor said from the far side of the room, "Look a door!"

"Ooooh!" We all joined her, "I wonder where it leads!"

"let's find out!" Renee suggested reaching over and turning the knob.

**Renee: Oh! I love this part!**

**Taylor: Me too!**

She turned the knob and opened the door which lead to a room FULL OF CLOTHES!

THIS ISLAND RULES. SERIOUSLY.

The room was full of clothes of all and any size, every different color imaginable. It was amazing.

"WHOA!" I cried as we walked in, "whoa."

"Oh my gosh!" Renee whispered, then said it again louder, "OHMIGOSH!"

I don't know how long we were down there- it was a loooooong time- looking through and trying on the clothes. Normal clothes, dance clothes, weird Oz-ish clothes, fancy dresses. Hours later we emerged from the basement with armfuls for every one.

"SWEET OZ!" screamed Galinda when she saw us, "YOU HAVE _CLOTHES_!"

And then she kind of attacked us.

* * *

><p><strong>Jedi Annie Scrambler: Mark?<strong>

**Mark: So I own not a notion I escape and gape, content! I don't own emotion, I RENT!**

**Jedi Annie Scrambler: In other words, I don't own Wicked, RENT, the Gallaghers', or Promises Promises. But I wish I did.**

**Meg: Also, please review! (You too Brandi, Taylor and Renee!) (Also, DO NOT send you-know-what to you-know-who. Any of them.)**

**Jedi Annie Scrambler: you can translate that last bit as you see fit.**

**Fiyero: Hey! That rhymes!**


	5. WE'RE BUILDING A FORT!

**Meg: Okay… now what?**

**Brandi: How about lunch, that's kind of where we are.**

**Meg: Sounds good.**

After Galinda attacked us and we showed every one still at the villa the Awe-Mazing Room Of Clothes (as it was named after), every one decided that they we're hungry and we started making lunch.

"What should we have?" I asked.

"How about Hot and Sour soup?" Taylor offered.

"Works for me."

"OOOOoooh! I'm going to write a letter to my parents," Galinda said, sitting down at the dinning room table, "So they don't get worried."

"How are you going to send it to them?" Elphaba asked also sitting down, "We're on a island!"

"Oh Elphie! Don't concern your self with those little, unimportant details!" Galinda told her friend. We cracked up.

"You should write one too!"

"I really don't think-"

"Pleeaaassseee Elppphhhiiiieee?"

"Alright."

Galinda thought for a moment before writing, "_Dearest, darlingest Momsie and Popsicle,_"

"_My dear father,_" Elphaba deadpanned.

"_There's been some confusion at the magic class at Shiz!_" They said together.

"_But of course we'll try to get off it," _Elphaba_._

"_Of course we'll try our hardest!" _Galinda.

"_For I know that's how you'd want me to respond, Yes, There's been some confusion for you see what happened is-"_ They said together.

"_Elphie was reading this spell and I randomly said Mark Cohen and now we're on a island made of cake!"_

"Yeah."

"HEY! HEY, HEY!" Ryan yelled, running in followed by Lane, Brad, Fiyero, Michael, and Mark.

"HEY!" He yelled, "CHECK THIS OUT! Okay, Fiyero, do it again."

Fiyero showed us a pink-ish blue flower that was shaped like a balloon, "Watch this," he bit off the end and inhaled deeply.

"When ever I see some one," He began to sing in a high, squeaky voice, "less fortunate than I!"

Every one started laughing, except Galinda who first looked excited, then confused.

"Here, Galinda," Fiyero said after his voice had returned to normal, "Try one."

"Okay!" Galinda said, then bit off the end and inhaled the flower's powder. She started to speak, or at least tried to, but her lips moved and no sound came out. Well, nothing we could _hear_. In the distance a dog barked.

**Summer: Heeeeeyyyyyy!**

**Us: Hi, Summer!**

**Meg: Hey, could you um… uh…**

**Summer: What?**

**Meg: Would you please, um, type what you and Caaarrrlll were doing on your walk? Please? For posterity?**

**Summer: Well…**

**Taylor: Please?**

**Renee: Pleeaaasssee?**

**Summer: Well, ookaaayyyy-**

**Meg: GREAT! Here! *thrusts laptop at Summer***

Okay, our walk, for posterity.

"So we'll see you around lunch or something, 'kay?" I said.

"Okay! Have fun! Don't eat too much candy!" the girls called to us.

"Which way?" Carl asked grabbing my hand.

"Hmmm… How about left?"

"Sounds good," he said and we started walking left.

We walked for a while then we turned right and walked through some licorice vines. Then past this marshmallow bog-y thingie. After that we went up this cool sour patch kid hill. And we found this PINK LEMONADE LAGOON!

"WOOOOOW!" I cried, pulling Carl over to lagoon, "THIS IS SO COOL! HOW IS THE LEMONADE PINK?"

"Weeelllll…" Carl wrapped an arm around my waist and tried to come up with something, "You see that normal yellow colored lemonade waterfall here? And the sherbet mountain over there?"

"Oh yeah," I said hugging him back, "the sherbet melts into the waterfall and then it runs down into the pond. Ohhh, that's so cool."

Then, at the same time, we saw this soft patch of grass on a ledge slightly above the pink lemonade lagoon."Oh, that looks nice," I said sleepily, which was weird because I usually I don't get that tired that fast. Then Carl-

**Fiyero: Whatcha dooooiiiiin'?**

**Summer: um, the girls asked me to write about Carl's and my walk the second day.**

**Fiyero: oh. Okay. … HIYIA!**

**Summer: *laughs* what are you doing?**

**Fiyero: oh. Nothing. I'll just… leave… yeah.**

Oh. Like I was saying, then Carl picked me up (EEEEEEEEE! He's so sweet!) and carried me up to the grassy spot. I giggled. Then we fell asleep. Well, I did.

"Hey," Carl said when I woke up curled up in his arms, "We should do something special tonight."

"Hmmm? Like what?" I said yawning.

"Well, it involves pillows and blankets…"

"OHMIGOSH!" I sat up, "WE'RE BUILDING A FORT?"

"Sure," He kissed my forehead, "We can do that too."

"Mmmmm… This is nice," I said, laying back down.

Then Carl leaned down and- well, after a while we walked back slowly, taking in all the strange plants. we strolled the sprinkle beaches, hand in hand. That's when I heard music. It sounded like Celtic music and techno mixed together. Looking between the caramel-coated palm trees I saw this boy- in a weird hat- dancing! It looked like ballet, mixed with a little tap.

"HI!" I yelled into the trees, breaking away from Carl, "HELLO!"

The boy stopped dancing and grabbed a sword running at me. But my husband was faster, he grabbed me by the waist and pulled my backwards onto the ground and ran at the boy!

"CARL! WAIT!" I called but he'd reached him already! The boy choked and stopped running, probably because Carl was so much bigger than him. With one swift movement he'd knocked the sword form the boys hands. I stood up and ran over to them.

"Who are you?" I said, puzzled, more people in the candy island?

"I am Hank! The dancing fencer!" the boy said.

"OOOOHHH! You dance _and_ put up fences? That's so cool!" I said, "OOOH! I have an idea! Why don't you build a fence around that lollipop garden over there?"

"Well… no. The thing with the sword? It's _called_ fencing."

"Oh."

"Common mistake."

"Really?"

"No."

"Oh."

Carl cleared his throat, "Ahem, I'm Carl Jacobson and this is my wife, Summer Jacobson."

"Do you know how to get off this island? We got stranded here after the cruse ship sank," I said.

"No, I don't. For I too was stranded here from a sunken ship!" Hank said getting up, "I swan to this island in hope of civilization and refuge, but, sadly, all I found was cake!"

"Oh, that's too bad."

"Yes, yes it is."

"Well…. We should be heading back, shouldn't we, Summer?" Carl took my hand.

"Oh, yes, right!" I grinned, "You should come by that cute beach villa some time, Hank! You can meet the rest of us!"

"There's… more?" Hank looked amazed, a bit worried, I wonder why.

"Yes! Quiet a few of us escape the ship! And there's great rooms for dancing!" I paused, "not for fencing of any kind, though."

"Oh, well that's understandable."

"Bye!" I called as Carl and I walked back.

"Farewell!" Hank called, making a elegant bow.

"He was interesting," I remarked as we walked.

"Yes, he was," Carl agreed.

"SUMMER! CARL! HI!" Taylor and Meg yelled from a tree as we approached the beach house. Taylor, Renee, and Brandi were in the tree, but Meg was sitting beneath it.

**Summer: Here, I wrote about our walk. *offers computer to Meg***

**Meg: oh! Thanks! *reaches for computer***

**Fiyero: MY TURN! *runs off***

**Elphaba: no… my turn.**

**Fiyero: oh, okay here. *gives Fae laptop***

So, while Carl and Summer were still on their walk, every one else was having lunch in the villa.

"Hey, this is pretty good," Mark said slurping his soup.

"Yeah," Lane agreed.

Meg giggled into her soup.

"I want hot chocolate!" Ryan announced, walking over to the stove. He turned the knob, _click click click click._

We looked at each other as the clicking continued.

"Um," Meg looked at Renee, "you want to help hi-"

"I'VE GOT IT!" He yelled from the kitchen. The girls giggled.

**Fiyero: you're a girl.**

**Elphaba: yes, thank you for noticing.**

**Fiyero: you know what I meant. you didn't giggle but you said the girls giggled.**

**Elphaba: I meant the younger girls.**

**Fiyero: you're young!**

**Elphaba: The little girls.**

**Fiyero: you're-**

**Elphaba: (interrupting) Shut up, Yero.**

**Fiyero: shutting up.**

"Hot chocolate?" Taylor asked as Ryan sat down again, "We're on a island, it's hot out."

"I'm in the mood for some coco, 'kay?" Ryan retorted.

"I, for one, am sweltering!" Brandi said, fanning herself.

Brad smiled at her and Brandi smiled back.

"Hey, we should check out the library," he said.

"oooh, yeah!" Brandi agreed.

**Ryan: Could I see that?**

**Elphaba: no.**

**Ryan: uh, pleeeaaassseee?**

**Fiyero: she said no, punk!**

**Elphaba: Yero, I can handle this myself!**

**Fiyero: aw, but Fae! You never let me defend you!**

**Elphaba: Really, Fiyero? I thought you would have gotten over this! I CAN take care of myself! I don't need you always playing prince in shinning armor!**

**Fiyero: But what are you always saying about feeding the frail male ego?**

**Elphaba: Don't throw my words back at me!**

**Ryan: I'm just gonna take this… Here.**

**Galinda: Thank you Ray Ray!**

**Renee: What did you call him? What are you doing?**

SO! I got Ray Ray to "steal" the laptop-y thingie from Elphie and Fifi so I could tell you all about the dance class Summer taught!

Here's what happened, Summer and Carl had gotten back from their walk and Summer announced that she wanted to dance.

"I just want to dance!" she declared.

"Ooh! Yeah!" Taylor agreed, and her friends also nodded.

"DANCING THROUGH LIIIIIIFFFFFEEEEE!" Fifi sang out, then Elphie whacked him, "Hey! What was that for?"

"If you want to dance," Summer called out to anyone who'd listen, "meet me in the studio in an hour!"

One hour later, Fiyero, Elphaba (being dragged by Fiyero), Renee, Ryan (being dragged by Renee), Taylor, Michael, Meg, Lane, Brandi, Brad, Marky (being dragged by me), Carl, and me, Galinda, all stood in the studio with Summer. Summer was bouncing up and down.

"OH! OH! OH! Oooohh, I forget my iPod," Summer exclaimed looking around, "okay, I'm gonna go grab it. Don't move, any one. AT. ALL!"

Every one stood completely still for a moment, then Fiyero spread his arms out wide and began running around every one in circle.

"Wheeeee!" he cheered, blatantly ignoring Summer's instructions. He stopped and resumed his original position just before Summer walked back in. Every one giggled. She looked at us.

"What?" she said suspiciously, "Okay, well, just follow me…"

She pressed 'play' on her music thingy, but nothing happened. Frowning, Summer fiddled with it, pressing buttons and looking at it expectantly.

"You want me to help?" Carl asked from where he was leaning up against the wall.

"No, no, I've got it sweetie," Summer muttered pressing another button, music began playing, "There we go!"

It stopped.

"Oh crap! Maybe I should just sing it!" she messed with it some more, and music played again, "Okay! Here we go!"

It stopped again.

"You know, I should just quit dance and become a singer!" Summer giggled, looking at us in the mirror.

Renee, Taylor, Brandi, and Meg looked at each other, then, as if on cue, smiled shook their head 'no' and said, "Yeeeeeaaaahhhhh!"

Carl shook his head and smiled. But Summer didn't see them because she was playing with her music thingy again.

"Okay! Here. We. Go!" and the music finally played.

**Meg: BWA HA HA HA HA HA! NINJA ATTACK!**

**Galinda: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Meg: HA HA HA AHA HA HA AHA HA! I HAVE STOLEN THE LAPTOP!**

Okay, so after the dance class every one decided that they wanted pizza for dinner.

"OOH! PIZZA!" Summer cried, "I'll make the dough!"

"oh! Then every one can out there own topping on it!" Brandi suggested, every one agreed so Summer started making the dough.

"I throw the dough up in the air sometimes!" She sang loudly, "Singin' AAAAAAYYYYYOOOOOO! It's not DiGorno's!"

Every one laughed, but Summer continued with her singing.

"I wanna celebrate and make some pie! Singin' AAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOO! Just pass the cheese-o! 'Cause we go spread the sauce, and we spread the cheese! We add all the tops, 'cause we want pizza please!"

She opened the oven and stick the pizza's in to cook, then started singing again, "Now just stick! It! In! at three-fifty! Five! For, like, twenty min! until it's nice inside!"

About twenty minutes later the pizza was done. Every one sat down at the table for dinner.

"So, yeah, um, hi, how was your day?" I said not to anyone in particular.

"My day was good!" Galinda said happily.

"Oh!" Ryan piped up after a moment, "I've got a joke! Okay, what's brown and sticky?"

"Brown sugar?" Elphaba wondered.

"Cinnamon rolls? Renee asked.

"Chocolate?" offered Summer.

"No!" Ryan cried, trying not to laugh, "A stick!"

Fiyero burst out laughing, "A stick? HA HA HA HA HA! That's so funny!"

"I know, right?" Ryan chortled, "a stick!"

Everyone else rolled their eyes, well, not _everyone._

"What?" Galinda looked around the table, "I don't get it."

* * *

><p><strong>So yes! What did you think? Please review!<strong>

**Nessarose: Why am _I_ here? I'm not even in this!**

**Just say the disclamer.**

**Nessarose: no.**

**Please?**

**Nessarose: Jedi Annie Scrambler doesn't own Wicked, Rent, or the Gallaghers. Or Taylor, Renee, and Brandi.**

**Lane is mine, though. and Summer will never know about this, _right Taylor and Brandi?_ :)  
><strong>


	6. The chapter where every one sings

**Hello! Jedi Annie Scrambler here with a little author's note. Rain in this story is NOT, repeat NOT, Rain Ko from the newest 'Wicked' book _Out of OZ'_. My friends and I came up with this story, and this Rain, before I read '_Out of OZ'_ (which was REALLY REALLY good, BTW). The Rain in this story is- as stated in previous chapters- the older sister of Liz Sutton and a Girl Sprout medic. Anyway, hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

><p>The next morning I (Meg!) woke up to the sound of Summer singing, again. But this time she wasn't singing to the tune of "Dynamite".<p>

"Making toast! Making toast! Making toast today!" Summer was singing in the kitchen to the tune of 'Jingle Bells', "Oh what fun! It is to press! The toaster button! Hey-Yay!"

I poked Taylor in the arm, holding a finger to my lips I pointed to the kitchen.

"Making toast! Making toast! Making toast today!" She continued, "Take it out and butter it! Put it on a plate!"

We crept outside and into the kitchen where Summer was making- surprise!- toast.

"A day or two ago! I thought I'd write a song! That had to do with toast! And that you'd sing alooonngg! Oh! Hi guys!" the last part wasn't sung, but directed at Taylor, Galinda and I, who'd just come into the kitchen.

Galinda promptly burst into song, "I don't want a lot for breakfast! There is just one thing I need! I don't care about the omelets! Or the bacon wrapped in cheese!"

It was to the tune of "All I want for Christmas is You."

"I don't need some instant oats, there in the-hu mic-ro-wave! The waiter won't make me happy! With a muffin that's been baked! I just want one thing that grows! Move then you would ever know! Make my wish come truuueee!"

"Why is she singing?" Elphaba asked coming in.

"ALL I WANT FOR BREAKFAST IS FRUIT!" Galinda bellowed.

"You're her roommate," I said, "You tell us!"

"Joy to the world!" Summer started singing, "That we have bread! Let TOASTERS DO THEIR JOB!" she pointed at Galinda, "While you get fruit!" she pointed at me, "And you get jam! I'll go find some milk! I'll go find some milk! I'll go-ho! I'll go and find some milk!"

* * *

><p><strong>Fiyero: May I please have that computer?<strong>

**Meg: What? No ninja attacks? No high notes? You're just **_**asking?**_

**Fiyero: …yeah.**

**Meg: Okay, here.**

* * *

><p>SO! While the girls were making breakfast and singing, Mark, that weird kid- Hank- and I went into the dance studio where Carl was trying to fix Summer's xPod-thingie.<p>

"Whatcha doooin'?" I asked rocking back and forth on my heels.

"Trying to fix Summer's iPod."

"Oh, iPod. _I told you, Mark!"_ the last part was a whisper, BTW, to Mark Cohen (the guy with the cool scarf!).

"_No, you said it was a xPod."_ he whispered back.

"What are you chaps gossiping about?" Hank-the-Dancing-Fencer asked. (**And** fencing does NOT mean putting up fences. Summer said so.)

"Um, yeah, Summer asked me to see if I could get this thing to work 'cause she was having problems with the playback," Carl said.

"Oh. Well, _I_ think she's holding you down," I said loudly.

Carl grunted.

"I SAID, I think she'd _holding you down!" _I nudged Mark.

"Hun? What? Ohhh, yeah, defiantly holding you down!" he said.

"Down, down, down!" I agreed.

"What the dickens are you chaps talking about?" Hank said, "_They're marr-"_

"Shush, kid," I said, and poked Mark again.

"_No wide-eyed, eager, wholesome innocent Sunday school teacher for me. That kinda girl spins webs no spider ever-" _He started.

Then I said to Hank, "_Listen, boy- A girl who trades on all that purity, merely wants to trade my independence for her security!"_

Mark started singing, "_The only affirmative she will file_

_Refers to marching down the aisle._

_No golden, glorious, gleaming pristine goddess-_

_No sir!_

_For no Diana do I play faun._

_I can tell you that right now!"_

Carl glanced at us, and I picked up singing the song, "_I snarl, I hiss: How can ignorance be compared to bliss?_

_I spark, I fizz for the lady who knows what time it is._

_I cheer, I rave for the virtue I'm too late to save_

_The sadder-but-wiser girl for me!"_

"_No bright-eyed, blushing, breathless baby-doll baby_

_Not for me._

_That kinda child ties knots no sailor ever knew._

_I prefer to take a chance on a more adult romance._

_No dewy young miss_

_Who keeps resisting all the time she keeps insisting!"_ Mark crooned.

"_No wide-eyed, wholesome innocent female._

_No sir!_

_Why, she's the fisherman, I'm the fish you see?-PLOP!"_ I bawled, striking a pose.

"_I flinch, I shy, when the lass with the delicate air goes by!"_ Mark.

"_I smile, I grin, when the gal with a touch of sin walks in!" _Me.

"_I hope, and I pray, for a Hester to win just one more "A"!" _Mark.

"_The sadder-but-wiser girl's the girl for me!_

_The sadder-but-wiser girl for me!_

_The sadder-but-wiser girl's the girl for me!_

_The sadder-but-wiser girl for meeee!"_ We sang together dancing around Carl, Hank, and the room, before striking one last grand pose.

Carl and Hank stared at us, then Hank cried, "You brainless blokes! THEY'RE MARRIED!"

"Oh."

"Nice going."

"Yeah, thanks."

Carl and Hank left shortly after that.

"Here," Carl handed me the zPod, "You work on it."

"Hmmm… Let's see," I fiddled with it for a while before dramatically stating, "_The iPod, it won't play! But the speakers_-"

"_There's another way_!" Mark sang, then said, "Play something, any thing."

_**Baby! Baby! Baby! Oooohhh!**_a voice from the iPod sang.

"Anything but that."

"_That song's weird_," I sang.

"_It's weird_," Mark crooned back.

"_Very weird_."

"_Really weird."_

"_Stuck in my head and I don't know what to do! Fighting with these iPhones! Also, not watching __Bones__ and to top it all off- _Listening to Justin Bieber!"

"_Feel like going insane? 'Cause that song's in your brain? And you're thinking of sinking the DJ?"_

"_As a matter a fact-"_

"_Fifi, I know this act! It's called. The Tango. JB. THE TANGO JB! IT'S A MUSICAL MERRY GO ROUND! THE SONG HE IS WRANGLING-"_

"_-you know-"_

"_-YOUR EARS HE IS MANGLING!"_

"_-It's kinda catchy!"_

"_Oh his songs how they burn! And you twist and you turn! Let you yern and you churn and- REWIND!"_

"_Think I know what you mean…"_

"_The Tango: JB!"_ we sang together.

"Boys," Galinda stuck her head in and smiled, "breakfast!"

* * *

><p><strong>Elphaba: Hey Fiyero-<strong>

**Fiyero (dramatically thrusting the laptop at her): HERE! I don't want it any more!**

**Elphaba: Oookay. *Reads what Yero typed* The Tango: JB?**

* * *

><p>After breakfast I decided to check out the library. I heard it was huge. Well…<p>

"You're going to the library?" Galinda asked me as we cleared the plates, "Oh my Oz! I got lost in there the other day! It's ginormousified! So many books. Many many books…"

"Hmm? Did you say big library?" Brandi said, then glanced at Brad, "Wanna go?"

"Sure!" they were off like a shot.

So I wandered to the- _it's __**very big,**__ Galinda, not 'ginormousified!'-_ library, and perused the sections. History… Religion… Cooking… Science Fiction… oh! Brandi and Brad were there! Kissing! My Oz, not in the library people! Shiz.

* * *

><p><strong>Mark: Hello,<strong>

**Elphaba: Hello.**

**Mark: ….**

**Elphaba: Yes?**

**Mark: Could I please have the computer?**

**Elphaba: must you?**

**Mark: …yes.**

**Elphaba: alright, here.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lunch: The Screenplay by Mark M. Cohen:<strong>_

**The Scene: The beach villa on the deserted dessert island**

**Summer**** reheats left over pizza while singing.**

**Summer:**** I throw the dough up in the air some times! Singin' AAAYYYYOOO! It's not DiGiorno's!**

**ENTER ****Meg**

**Meg:**** Funny Dynamite parody, Summer. Did you make it up?**

**Summer**** smiles**

**Summer: ****Yep!**

**ENTER ****Fiyero, Carl, Hank, Taylor, Michael, Lane, Renee, Ryan, Liz, Rain, Joe Solomon, Galinda, and Elphaba**

**Micheal:**** Hey, Taylor, we should check out the beach after lunch.**

**Taylor:**** ohh, yeah!**

**Galinda:**** SWEET OZ, RAIN! I should give a makeover after lunch! It would be so! Much! Fun!**

**Rain:**** Uh, you really don't have to do that.**

**Elphaba:**** Rain, I like that name, Rain. Maybe I'll name my daughter Rain, it would be ironic. But, Rain, I suggest you just go along with it.**

**Galinda:**** I KNOW! That's what makes me so nice! WHEN EVER I SEE SOME ONE!**

**Summer:**** Lunch is ready!**

**EVERYONE SITS DOWN AT THE TABLE**

**Fiyero**** whispers to ****Mark.**

**Fiyero:**** That was such an epic fail.**

**Mark:**** Yes. It was.**

**Fiyero:**** I can't believe I didn't realize they were married! I though they just liked each other. A lot.**

**Mark: ****erm, yes.**

**Meg:**** I heard about you guys 'serenading' Carl. Smooth, Fiyero, very smooth.**

**Fiyero:**** Why thank you!**

**Elphaba:**** What?**

**Rain:**** So, Galinda's done the make-over thing to you?**

**Elphaba**** holds up hands, palms down.**

**Elphaba:**** You think I'd paint my own nails PINK?**

**Galinda:**** Elphie! pink goes good with green! The sooner you except that the sooner your life will improve.**

**Liz:**** So you're a tap dancer? And a fencer? That's so cool!**

**Hank:**** Why thank you!**

**Fiyero:**** Incidentally, 'fencing' does not mean putting up fences! How stange is that?**

**Summer:**** I know, right!**

**Galinda: ****Elphie? Do you know where the pink nail polish got to? You had it last.**

**Elphaba:**** What? No I didn't!**

**Galinda:**** Well, do you know where my tiara went to? We were using it when we were-**

**Elphaba**** interrupted**

**Elphaba:**** I think it's in you purse!**

**Galinda:**** oh goody!**

**Lane:**** would you pass the pizza?**

**Ryan:**** Here dude.**

**Lane:**** thanks.**

**Renee:**** is there any more juice?**

**Summer:**** There's a smoothie tree out back.**

**Meg:**** THERE'S A **_**SMOOTHIE**_** TREE?**

**Summer:**** Yeah, it's really good! But I can't tell what favor it is.. I guess it's just whatever they have.**

**Fiyero:**** Who's 'they'?**

**Summer:**** The Smoothie Tree.**

**Fiyero:**** oooh. Right.**

**Taylor, Brandi, Meg, and Renee**** giggle, ****Elphaba**** rolls her eyes.**

**Fiyero:**** Hey, I've got a joke! What's brown and sticky?**

**Everyone except Galinda:**** A STICK!**

**Fiyero:**** oh, have you guys heard that one before?**

**Ryan:**** A stick? Ha ha ha ha ha!**

**Lane:**** yeah, you told it last night.**

**Fiyero:**** I thought it sounded familiar!**

**Galinda:**** I still don't get it…**

**Renee:**** OH MY GOSH! There's only one piece of pizza left! Who wants it?**

**Several unidentified people****: ME!**

**Taylor:**** We could divided it up, so every one who wants some gets a fraction of the slice!**

**Fiyero:**** Fraction? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SCARY FRACTIONS!**

**Fiyero**** runs screaming away.**

**Everyone**** laughs.**

**Carl:**** Well, I guess he didn't want it that bad.**

**Everyone**** laughs again.**

_**Fade out…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Galinda: Hi Marky…<strong>

**Mark: Hey baby.**

**Galinda: could I see the computer? **_**Please?**_

**Mark: uuuhhhhh…. Sure….**

**Galinda: Thanks!**

* * *

><p>This is the story of How Galinda Made Rain Popular! After lunch, Rain, Elphaba and I went into our room and started getting out my popularfying tools so I could work on Rain.<p>

**Elphaba: Um, more like "work". and only you thought she needed it.**

**Galinda: Shh! I'm thinking!**

SO! Here's a list of the things I used to work (or "work" as Elphie said) on Rain.

1. Hair brush

2. tweezers

3. lipstick

4. mascara

5. Pink dresses

6. crown

7. Eyeliner

8. Foundation

9. Blush

10. Eye shadow

11. High heels

**Elphaba: Glin?**

**Galinda: yes?**

**Elphaba: I don't think you need to list ALL the things you used to beautify Rain…. I'd like quotation marks around 'Beautify' please.**

**Galinda: eh.**

"Rain," I said, once I had everything, "Whenever I see someone less fortunate that I- and lets face it-"

"Glin?" Elphie interrupted.

"Yes, Elphie?" I said.

"I think she's just wants a makeover-"

"No, not rea-" Rain began.

"-Not the full concert.'"Yeah…" the other blonde nodded. ( I say _other_ because I am **the** blonde.)

"Oh, OKAY!" I said and got right to work! Surprisingly, Rain took less time to Galindafy then Elphaba!

Within a few minutes Rain had full make up, a pretty pink dress with green accents on (pink goes _sooo_ well with green!), and all I needed to do was add the finishing touch.

"Here," I said, "The finishing touch," and I produced a crown from my storage chest, "I found it in the room of accessories!"

It the crown was silver and sparkly with silver leaves and small diamonds. It was delicate and just PERFECT for Rain!

"Um, crowns aren't really my thing.." Rain said once I put it on her head.

"Wear the crown!" I instructed, "Be the crown! _YOU ARE THE CROWN!"_

Rain blinked, and Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Oooh goody!" I giggled after a moment, "Now! You go see Jay Jay! He'll fall in love with you on the spot!"

"Jay Jay?" Rain and Elphaba said in unison.

"You know! The guy who got kabonked with the cupcakenut!"

"Oh, Joe."

"Yes Joe! Now go! …Hey! That rhymes!"

* * *

><p><strong>Fiyero: Oh Glinny!<strong>

**Galinda: No I will not practice making out with you Fifi! I have my own boyfriend now!**

**Fiyero: That's not what I wanted and you know it!**

**Galinda: what ever else would you want from me? Hmmm?**

**Fiyero: The computer.**

**Galinda: oh.**

* * *

><p><span>FIYERO THE SUPER SPY: BY FIYERO TIGELAAR<span>

After lunch Fae, Galinda and Rain went to go play Avon Lady (at least that's what Liz said, I don't know what it means) and I went to go be the fabulous super spy that I am and spy on ever one else.

Fiyero the Super Spy found Taylor and Michael on the beach. That's where they said they'd be! Inconceivable! Taylor was wearing a multi-color bikini that was mostly light pink and so delicate looking that it looked like a sneeze would blow it off!

If only Elphaba would wear something like that…

But anyway, Michael reached one hand out to touch Taylor's face but stopped.

"Uhg," he said, brushing his hand on his pants, "I hate sprinkles, they're so sweet and they get every where!"

Taylor giggled, and then Michael kissed her.

After that I moved onto find a giant candy cane in the middle of the forest! And there were voices coming from inside of it! It was Solomon and Rain! Inconceivable! Fiyero the Super Spy snuck closer to hear better…

"Love is a many splendored thing, Love lifts us up where we belong, All you need is love!" I heard Solomon cry.

"Please, don't start that again!" Rain said.

"All you need is love!"

"A girl has got to eat!"

"All you need is love!"

"I'll end up on the street!"

"_All you need is looooove!" _Solomon sang.

"Love is just a game!" Rain cried.

"_I was made for loving you baby, You were made for loving me!" _Solomon sang loudly.

Well, I'd had enough of that! People singing love songs in giant candy canes? WEIRD-NESS! So I went back inside the beach villa to see who else I could spy on.

"Munchkinlander girls are undeniable!" I sang, making up new words to the song I'd heard on Summer's wPod, "Elphaba Thropp is hot! Skin so green it will melt your popsicle! OH oh OH oh OH oh! OH oh OH oh OH oh!"

No one was in the kitchen- except Meg and Lane cleaning up- or in the dance studio- except hank and Liz tap dancing- so I started walking around and looking in closets.

THEN I FOUND THE COOLEST THING EVER!

GUESS WHAT IT WAS!

GUESS!

NO, REALLY, GUESS!

IT WAS A SECRET PASSAGE WAY IN THE AIR VENTS!

So I went to spy on Summer and Carl who had went to take a "nap". ( I added the hooky things, not them, or Elphie)

So, I was spying on Summer and Carl who were supposable "napping" and they weren't doing any thing interesting, but I kept watching because I was kind of stuck in the air vent.

"Hey, babe," Carl muttered, he looked like he was trying to actually nap, being all sprawled out on the bed.

"Yeah?" Summer's voice came from somewhere else, I think she was in their bathroom or something.

"You coming?"

"Yeah, just a minute!" Summer walked into my line of sight and dropped the thingie she was holding.

"Oopsy," she said and reached down to get it lifting one leg in the process. To balance herself, I guess.

"Um, Summer?" Carl said, sitting up, "What are you doing?"

"I dropped my iPod," She explained, righting herself, "See?"

"Oh…. Kay."

Summer put her 7Pod in it pluggy in-er thing and layed down in bad next to Carl. Yes! I thought, there in the air vent, finally something interesting!

But, no. They snuggled and spooned, then FELL ASLEEP. GAAAAHHH! NOTHING HAPPENS ON THIS LURELINE FOR-SAKEN ISLAND-

* * *

><p><strong>Meg: Fiyero?<strong>

**Fiyero: YES?**

**Meg: Some thing DID happen, remember? The pirates and the singing…?**

**Fiyero: and the getting thrown over board?**

**Meg: Exactly! Now can I have the computer?**

**Fiyero: Yes, here.**

* * *

><p>OKAY! So while Fiyero was stuck in the air vent- wait, Fiyero, you where stuck in the air vent?<p>

**Fiyero: Yes.**

But you're here now.

**Fiyero: where are you going with this?**

How'd you get out?

**Fiyero: same way I got in, silly!**

Yeah, like THAT helps. Anyway, apparently Fiyero was stuck in the air vent near Summer and Carl's room and Lane and I were cleaning up the kitchen-

Wait. You can see into Summer and Carl's room?

**Fiyero: …yea…**

REALLY?

**Fiyero: Why would I lie about something so weird?**

I don't know. Can you show me the air vent?

**Fiyero: Type about the pirates first.**

Oh… right… How big are these air vents?

***Fiyero glares at Meg***

Right! Right! Pirates!

So Lane and I were cleaning up the kitchen and we started talking about movies.

"So, what's your favorite movie?" I asked.

"Star Trek," Lane said, loading dishes into the dish washer.

"What? Star Trek? I love Star Wars! But mostly musicals!"

"Eh, I don't really like musicals. I think they're kinda boring," Lane said, insulting my very existence.

"Who doesn't like musicals?" Brandi said coming in from the library with Brad.

"Lane!" I cried.

"I don't either," Brad said glancing around.

"What?" Brandi cried.

"And I didn't like Star Wars all that much, the effects are so… eh," Lane said shrugging.

"What?" Taylor asked coming in from the beach with Michael.

"I just said I thought that Star Trek was better than Star Wars," Lane said.

"Yeah, Star Wars sucks," Michael agreed.

"WHAT?" Taylor and Meg cried.

"No way! Star Wars is SO much better that Star Trek!" Meg wailed.

"Yeah," Taylor and Brandi nodded.

"And musicals are SO NOT BORING!" Brandi exclaimed.

"Galinda! How could you?" Mark yelled as he stomped into the kitchen, "I thought we were… I mean… I didn't think you'd cheat on me with HER!"

Galinda, Elphaba, and Fiyero followed him

"But Marky! I wasn't doing any thing wrong with Elphie!" Galinda wailed, "Elphie! Tell him!"

"A bug landed on her," Elphaba shrugged.

"On her mouth?"

"Yeah, it was stuck in her lip gloss, so I squished it."

"WITH _YOUR_ MOUTH?"

"Happens all the time!" Galinda yelped.

"Shut up Glin," Elphaba warned.

"Please Marky! You've get to believe me!"

"Arhg! It's Maureen all over again!" Mark threw his hand up in the air, then started singing, "It's like Maur-een! Maur-een! Maur-een! OOOHHH! Maur-een! Maur-een! Maur-een! OOOHHH! Maur-een! Maur-een! Maur-een! OOOHHH! Thought you'd always be mine!"

"That's all you talk about! Maureen this and Maureen that!" Galinda cried.

"I can't believe you think musicals are BORING!" I yelled over the noise, "They are SO not!"

"All they do is sing! And dance! Where's the action?" Lane cried.

"DON'T YELL AT ME!" I yelled.

"YOU'RE YELLING AT ME!"

"SO?"

"SHE WAS MY EX!"

"SO SHUT UP ABOUT HER!"

"WHERE YOU REALLY SQUISHING A BUG ON GALINDA'S MOUTH WITH YOURS?"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!"

"ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME?"

"LIKE I'D TELL YOU!"

"SO YOU ARE!"

"STAR TREK IS BORING! ALL THEY DO IS FLY AROUND AND TALK ABOUT THEIR FEELINGS! AND YOU SAY MUSICALS ARE BORING!"

"IT'S ABOUT THE PEOPLE!"

"MUSICALS ARE ABOUT THE PEOPLE!"

"YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU DIDN'T LIKE STAR WARS!"

"DOES IT MATTER?"

"YEAH!"

"YOU DON'T LIKE MUSICALS? WHYYYY?"

"I DON'T KNOW! I JUST DON'T!"

"EEWW! THE BUG WAS IN HER LIP GLOSS?"

"YES!"

"AND YOU KILLED IT WITH YOUR MOUTH!"

"YES!'"EWWW! I'M NOT KISSING YOU NOW!"

"OKAY!"

"WE ARE SO OVER GALINDA!"

"WE WERE NEVER TOGETHER! WE JUST MADE OUT!"

"THEN WE ARE NEVER GETTING TOGETHER!"

"BUT MARKY! WHY?"

"SERIOUSLY? YOU DON'T LIKE MUSICALS?"

"YES!"

"SO, LIKE, WITH YOU MOUTH?"

"YES FIYERO! WITH MY MOUTH!"

"ON HERS?"

"YES!"

"EWWW! YOU KISSED GALINDA!"

"YES! I MEAN NO!"

"WE ARE SO OVER ELPHABA!"

"WE WERE NEVER TOGETHER!"

"Really?"

"YES!"

"DON'T YELL AT ME!"

"WE ARE SO OVER BRAD!"

"WHAT?"

"WE ARE SO OVER LANE!"

"WE WERE NEVER TOGETHER!"

"Really?"

"WE ARE SO OVER TAYLOR!"

"WHAT?"

And then every one stood there, panting and glaring at their once significant others.

"URHG! I'M OUTTA HERE!" Galinda cried, "I HATE YOU MARK COHEN!"

"I HATE YOU TOO, GLINDA UPPLAND!"

"IT'S G_A_LINDA!" and she stormed into the dance room where Hank and Liz were tap dancing.

"IT'S F_I_YERO!" Fiyero yelled at Elphaba and stormed away, unintentionally walking into Summer and Carl's room.

"I KNOW WHAT YOUR NAME IS!" Elphaba yelled.

Fiyero screamed like a girl because Summer and Carl were making out.

"URHG!" I yelled and walked off into the girls' room- Taylor, Brandi, and Elphaba following- and slammed the door.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I don't Wicked or RENT or the Gallahers' or The Music Man or any thing else in here exepct for Meg, Summer, Carl, Hank, Lane, and Summer's songs. PLEASE REVIEW AND DON'T TELL SUMMER! :) ~Jedi Annie Scrambler<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Scary Rain, Glee, and Pancake

"_URHG!" I yelled and walked off into the girls' room- Taylor, Brandi, and Elphaba following- and slammed the door_.

"Stupid boys!" I cried flopping down on my bed as Liz walked in.

"Yeah," Brandi agreed in a angry tone.

"I hate boys! They're just- just! Oooh!" Galinda crossed her arms.

"Not girls?" Elphaba offered her friend, almost wryly.

"YES!" the little blonde agreed.

"Summer's so lucky," Taylor said, "She married, like, the only non-jerk on this island!"

"Yeah, Carl's nice," I nodded.

"Hank isn't a jerk," Liz interjected.

"Eh," Brandi muttered.

With this decided (that Carl was the only non-jerk, and Hank was just 'Eh'), we laid on our beds silently, cursing our exes in our brains.

"Fiyero will get over it," Elphaba said after a moment.

"The thought of us, Elphie!" Galinda exclaimed, "I can't believe Mark would accuse us of such a thing! Can you?"

"Glin… He did, kind of, have a sort of reason though."

"…well… I'm tired! Let's not talk about this now!"

"Mr. Solomon's okay," Liz said, defending any guy that came to mind, "He's been weird since the coconut hit him on the head, and him and my sister is just… ew, but besides that he's okay."

"Joe Solomon's hot," Galinda announced, "smoking' hot."

Every one giggled.

"Hey, where's Rain?" I said sitting up, "We're all _here_, and Summer's _there_-" I gestured our floor, then to the wall that separated our room from Summer and Carl-the-non-jerk's room, "-but I Haven't seen Rain and Solomon lately."

**Meg: Hey, Rain?**

**Rain: Yeah?**

**Meg: would you mind typing out what happened to you and Mr. Solomon?**

**Rain: Sure hon'**

Joe and I were in the giant candy cane for the longest time making out, then we decided to take a walk through the candy forest.

"It's nice here," I said taking Joe's hand.

"Mmmm-hm," he said, then looked down at me, "hey, babe, how old are you?"

"Does it matter?"

"Just curious."

"Twenty-one."

"Geeze, you're just a kid!"

"And how old are you, Mr. Solomon?"

"Thirty-three."I laughed, "Old man!"

"You make me feel like a cradle robber!"

I laughed again and he kissed me, slow and loving.

"Mmmmm…."

We passed the time like this, walking and kissing and talking, until the sun had started to set and we were far from the beach villa. A twig snapped behind us and Joe turned, wrapping an arm around me.

Then something jumped out and shoved him to the ground.

"Gaaah!" he cried and fought his attacker, "Rain! Run!"

I turned and was immediately grabbed by two men dressed like pirates. They shoved me to the ground and rolled me onto my stomach. Joe had pushed the first man off on himself, but four more took his place.

"No! NO! Aarrrhhhg!" He cried, but I couldn't see what had happened. The men got off of him and he stood upright. What was happening?

"Is it on him?" one man asked.

"Yes, the mind control chip is secured," another voice said.

What? I thought, Mind control?

"No!" I cried as they pushed me into the dirt, "No! Joe! Aaah! Joe!"

They pressed something cold ageist the back of my neck, I felt a slender needle insert into my neck. And every thing went black.

**Rain: There, that's about it. It's all I remember.**

**Meg: Well… okay… wow… thank you Rain!**

**Rain: No problem.**

Where was I… Ahhh… here: "Hey, where's Rain?" I said sitting up, "We're all _here_, and Summer's _there_ but I haven't seen Rain and Solomon lately."

"She was in the giant candy cane," Liz supplied, "With Mr. Solomon. But they kinda disappeared after that."

"oh my gosh! We should find them!" Brandi cried, sitting up.

"We should get Summer or something," I said getting off the bed.

_Knock, knock._ "Summer!" _Knock, knock._ "Summer!" _Knock, knock._ "Summer!" _Knock, knock._ "Summer!" _Knock, knock._ "Summer!" _Knock, knock._ "Summer!" I cried, banging on her door. Taylor, Liz, and Brandi joined me.

"What? What? JUST A SECON-Waaahhh!-" _Thwump!_ was heard from the inside. Then a, "Crap! Summer! Are you okay!" and a, "Yeah, yeah, whoa. I'm good!"

I looked at Brandi and Taylor with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah! Hi! What?" Summer panted opening the door.

"WE CAN'T FIND RAIN!" I cried.

"OR MR. SOLOMON!" Brandi added, equally loud.

"We have to go find them!" Taylor said, only not as loud.

"Carl?" Summer called back into the bedroom, towards the bed, "I'll be back in a little bit, the girls can't find Rain or Joe."

"'Kay," the bed responded.

**Fiyero: MY TURN!**

**Meg: 'kay.**

So while the girls were freaking out about Rain and Solomon, the guys were just chillin' in our crib.

**Meg: "Chillin' in our crib" where did you get THAT phase?**

**Fiyero: Ryan.**

**Meg: oh. Okay, go on**

The dudes were just chillin' in our crib.

**Elphaba: "Chillin' in our crib"? What are you infants?**

HANGING OUT. WE WERE HANGING OUT.

"Girls," scoffed Lane.

"Yeah," Mark agreed, "Girls. Who needs them?"

**Elphaba: actually, the human race does, because without-**

**Meg: um, could we just get on with it and skip the whole anatomy lessen?**

Thank you.

"Yeah, girls. Who need them?" said Mark, flopping down on his bed.

"Oh Liz," sighed Hank, coming in, "you're eyes are like gems, but you are such a bad dancer!"

"DANCING THROUGH LIIIIFFFEEE!" I started to belt out.

"SHUT UP!" the rest of the room yelled.

"Dude," Ryan turned to Michael, "I could so use a pancake right now! I love pancakes!"

"I am dead," Michael replied.

"I saw the weirdest show on that flat thing on the wall in the basement," I announced.

"The TV?" Brad asked.

"Yeah! That thing! Any way, every one was singing and dancing and the cereal captain person was really mean! and there was some lady who looked just like Elphie but not green! And there was another episode thingie with a girl who looked just like Galinda but she was drunk all the time! And every one sang and fell in love! And sang about being in love! And then they broke up- just like us! But then they sang about missing each other- not like us. And then they got back together and sang about that! And the Spanish teacher had awesome hair!" I said.

"You mean 'Glee'?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah! That's it!"

"Oh Liz," Hank muttered from his bed.

"When Maureen broke up with me all I could do is sing about it. And ride my bike," Mark said, then started singing, "I was like MAUR-EEN! MAUR-EEN! MAUR-EEN! OOOH! MAUR-EEN! MAUR-EEN! MAUR-EEN! OOOH! THOUGHT YOU'D ALWAYS BE MINE!"

"I hate that song," Michael muttered, before humming, "Tay-lor, Tay-lor, Tay-lor, oooh!"

"EL-PHIE! EL-PHIE! EL-PHIE OOOOH!" I sang as loud as I could, "THOUGHT YOU'D ALWAYS BE MINE!"

"Uhhh!" Ryan yelled, "I NEED PANCAKES! Pancakes are so good, they're, like, cakes, that have been cooked in a pan…"

Lane looked at him, "Yeah. That's what pancakes are."

**Fiyero: OKAY! YOU'RE TURN!**

**Meg: Okay!**

**Elphaba: and do use proper phraseology.**

**Meg: Don't I always?**

Back to the girls. Summer and the rest of us had trudged out into the night where who-knows-what awaited us. All the because of Rain and Joe Solomon. Who was hot. Then we saw Rain! It was a miracle!

She was standing in a clearing crying! I know! Rain! Crying! It was so not a miracle!

"Oh my gosh Rain!" Summer cried as we ran over.

"Rain what's wrong?" Liz asked.

"It some one DIE?" Elphaba said, helpfully. NOT.

"Joe!" Rain gasped between sobs, "He's trapped under a log and I don't know what to do!"

"You could of gotten one of us," Brandi said looking at her. This was so unlike her…

I looked at Renee, who looked at Taylor, who looked at Brandi, who was still eying Rain.

"Oh you poor thing!" Summer said, hugging Rain, "You guys go find Joe, I'll stay here with Rain."

"Okay," Elphaba shrugged, "Come on Gali."

"I'll stay here with Summer and Rain," I offered, eying Rain.

While the rest of the girls walked into the forest to find Mr. Solomon, Summer and I sat with Rain. At first she sniffled. Afterward she wiped her nose and eyes. After that she smoothed her clothes and stood up. There was a different look in her eyes, something I'd never seen before.

Then she reached for Summer. I screamed.

**Elphaba: My turn.**

We walked into the forest in search of Joe Solomon who was said to be trapped under a tree. I figured this was the perfect time to talk to Galinda.

"Don't you think we should tell Mark and Fiyero what really happened between us?" I said.

"You mean that we've been kissing for months? Because I asked for practice for when Fifi and I were going out? No, I like the bug-landed-on-my-mouth-so-you-squished-it-with-yours story," Galinda said primly.

"But you said it was nothing, and I said it was nothing, so if it's nothing we should tell them!""Look, you may not know this because you haven't dated very much, Elphie. But I know from the vast experience of boyfriends is that you don't tell them when you've been kissing other people! Even when it was just practice!"

"That doesn't make any sense Galinda."

"I don't want every one knowing that we kissed Elphaba! And if you ever break up with Fifi, or I ever break up with Mark they'll tell every one that their exes are- are!"

"Wouldn't it help a relationship more if both sides were honest?"

"I am not discussing this any more Elphaba Thropp."

I sighed, "okay, whatever, lets just find this guy."

We walked in silence then Galinda turned and said, "Hey, where'd every one go?"

"What?"

"Good evening ladies," a voice said behind us.

"Oh my goodness!" Galinda cried, "You're not under a tree! And why are you smiling evilly?"

Then I heard Meg scream. I looked at Joe Solomon and stepped in front of Galinda.

"Go, run, tell the others," I whispered.

"It's too late for them, Miss Thropp," Joe said stepping forward.

I narrowed my eyes, "Get away from us."

"No, my dears, I think that you should come with me."

"Well, then just take me, leave Galinda."

"Elphie!" she squeaked.

"No, I want both of you."

**Fiyero: MY TURN! My turn! My turn! My turn!**

SO! We were all laying on our beds and Ryan said, "Dude! I'm so hungry! I could totally eat a horse. Made of pancakes!"

And then Lane said, "Well then, why don't you go make your self some pancakes?"

"Dude!" Ryan cried, "Do I look like I can cook?"

"You look like you could eat a pancake horse," Mark said.

"…" said Lane.

**Meg: How do you say "dot dot dot"? Did Lane actually **_**say**_** "dot dot dot"? Or was it like "…"**

**Fiyero: the last one. …**

**Meg: oh. Yeah, that's how I'd write it too. Just …**

"I wonder if 'Happy' is on…" I wondered.

"'Happy'?" Hank said.

"Yes! The show with the scary cereal lady and all the singing and the non-green Elphie and the drunk Galinda and the guy with the cool hair and THE SINGING!"

"Glee!" Hank said.

"Glee to you too! What ever that means!"

"No, that's what it's called!"

"oh."

"AND I WAS LIKE PAN-CAKE, PAN-CAKE, PAN-CAKE OOOOOH! PAN-CAKE, PAN-CAKE, PAN-CAKE OOOOOH! THOUGHT I'D ALWAYS HAVE YOOOOOUUUUU!" Ryan sang.

**Elphaba: so, what you mean to say is the guys were not doing anything productive at all?**

**Fiyero: …**

**Meg: dot dot dot.**

**Fiyero: you know saying 'dot dot dot' is not REALLY saying '…'**

**Meg: yeah… it doesn't really work.**

Then Lane said, "you can't cook?"

And Michael said, "What can you?"

And Lane said, "yes, yes I can."

So this caused Ryan to say, "Well then can you make us some pancakes?"

And _then_ Lane said, "I could, but I'm not.'

So Mark started singing, "Finland, Finland, Finland! That's the country for me!"

And Ryan said, "What? Why not!"

So _Lane _said

**Elphaba: NOTHING IS HAPPENING! GIVE THE COMPUTER BACK TO MEG FOR OZ SAKES!**

**Fiyero: …**

**Elphaba: ENOUGH WITH THE DOT DOT DOTTING! **

**Fiyero: What? Why! I **_**like**_** dot dot dotting!**

**Elphaba: GIVE THE COMPUTER TO MEG! I WANT TO KNOW WHY SHE SCREAMED.**

**Meg: I screamed because Rain was acting creepy and it looked like she was going to attack Summer!**

***Elphaba shoots Infamous Glare Of Death™ at Fiyero***

Okay, well Elphaba, I screamed because Rain was reaching for Summer with a weird look in her eyes.

Then she grabbed Summer's arm and pushed it behind her back. Summer gaped in pain and I rushed forward.

"No!" I shouted, "Let go of her!"

And I lunged for Rain but she swung her arm out and hit me across the face with such force that I fell onto my back.

Summer cried out as Rain pushed her to the ground, "Urrhhhgg! AAHH, Oh, CARL!"

I rolled over, and got up pushed Rain as hard at I could. She let go of Summer and fell over but quickly got up. I grabbed Summer's arm and pulled her to her feet.

Unfortunately, Rain was faster. Getting up, she moved swiftly and shoved me aside with all her strength. I toppled to the ground and saw Summer take a swing at her. It was poorly aimed and random so Rain easily ducked. Then Rain reached out with sudden speed and grabbed at Summer's throat. She writhed in pain and tried to escape the hold. I cried out and jumped up but it was too late, Summer fell to the ground, still.

I shrieked and ran forward, Rain tripped me.

"Summer! NO!" I hollered.

Rain was on me, pinning me down. Her figure around my throat she whispered, "You shouldn't worry for _her_, _he_ wants all of you, _alive._"

And, I'm sorry to say, I blacked out.

**Fiyero: ooohh, Rain's scary!**

**Meg: Here Elphie-**

***Meg experiences the Infamous Glare Of Death™ and back tracks***

**Meg: Uh, I mean, here Elphaba. Y-your t-t-turn!**

Solomon sprung forward with the spryness of a cat. I lunged forward to give a counter attack, but he dodged me aiming for Galinda.

She screamed like nothing I've ever heard.

He grabbed her throat and she shrieked again. I threw myself at him, clawing and scratching, trying to make him let go of her. He struck back and managed to knock me away. I sat up and tasted blood dripping into my mouth.

The blow was enough time to finish with Galinda. She fell to the ground motionless.

"Son of a munchkin!" I swore, heaving myself at him once again. Bu after a few moments of fighting he managed to seize my throat and render me unconscious.

**Fiyero: Can I have it?**

**Elphaba: Sure.**

Yo, yo yo! Fiyero here! So while the girls were getting beat up by Rain and Solomon they guys were just hanging out. You know, doing the usual, dreaming of pancakes, talking about Justin Beiber, singing show tunes.

Or maybe that was just Mark.

"Finland, Finland, Finland! That's the country for me! Finland is the country where we dance! Finland is the country where we play! Here in Finland boy and girl find true romance- In traditional Scandinavian way!" he said from his bed.

"Hey, guys?" Carl said from the door way.

"Schlip! Schlap! Schlip and schlap away!" Mark sang as a reply.

"Have you seen Summer?"

"Schlip! Schlap!"

"She left with some of the girls an hour ago-"

"Schlap away all day!"

"-And she hasn't come back yet, and it's dark-"

"Schlip! Schlap!"

"-And I'm starting to worry about her."

"You simply can't go wrong! In traditional fish schlepping song! TA DA!"

"What _are _you doing?"

"oh… uh… nothing. Sorry."

"And all the other girls are gone too, do you thing we should maybe go find them?"

"Who needs girls?" I cried, suddenly, falling off my bed.

"You say Summer's missing?" Hank asked.

"Yeah."

"Well," Michael began, "maybe we should go help you look for her. For Summer."

"Yeah," Brad agreed, "Help you look for Summer."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

**Elphaba: You went to go find SUMMER?**

**Meg: I don't see a problem with that, Summer's nice.**

**Fiyero: what Meg said.**

**Meg: if Carl asked me to help him find Summer I totally would.**

**Elphaba: Never mind the REST of us, you boys went to go find Summer?**

**Meg: Yeah, that's what he said. See? *points to computer screen where they say that they are going to go find Summer***

**Elphaba: maybe you should give me the computer now.**

**Fiyero: Well… … …**

***Elphaba give Fiyero the Infamous Glare Of Death™***

When I woke up, I had the most unpleasant feeling in my head and side. I sat up and was surprised to see that I- along with the rest of the girls sans Rain- were chained together! The unpleasant feeling was Taylor's high heeled shoe in my side.

Why she decided to where _heels_ on a rescue mission is beyond me.

"oh lookie," a gruff voice said to my right, "the green girlie is waking up."

The voice belonged to a man dressed in rough clothes and had a long sword. Galinda was awake too. She shrieked and the man kicked her, causing her to whimper in pain and retreat next to Renee who dropped a comforting arm around her.

I looked around. Men dressed much like that one surrounded us. Brandi was alert and looked angry. Taylor and Meg were on opposite sides of the still-unconscious Summer and were trying to revive her. Liz, too was still motionless.

"What's going on?" Meg whispered to Taylor.

"I don't know-"

"They look like pirates," Brandi whispered to them. The other two nodded in agreement.

"Hurry and get those two awake and on their feet!" a tall pirate ordered.

Renee and Galinda helped Liz to her feet as Meg and Taylor did the same with Summer.

"Oh dear God, help us," I heard her whisper.

I unfortunately was in the dead center, with Taylor Meg and Summer on one side, and Brandi Renee Liz and Galinda on my other.

There was a russle in the tress behind me and I saw Summer slowly back up to the edge of the bushes.

"Stall," she breathed to me. I sent the message to Galinda.

"Oooooh!" she shrieked and fell down, "ooooh!"

"What? What's wrong with 'er?"

I watched as Summer stepped forward again and fiddled with the chains on her wrists, then she took Meg's hand and squeezed it. Meg then did the same before taking Summer's hand again.

They were passing some thing between them.

"Oooh! Ooh! Oh?" Galinda continued, "oooh! Whoa… is… me? Woe! Ooh! Woe!"

"Woe?" one pirate asked.

"Yes! WOE!" Galinda answered.

"Oh, woe." a pirate.

"Whoa." another pirate.

"WOOOEEE!" Galinda again.

Summer passed the whatever to Taylor then nodded to me. I nodded to Galinda.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed and stood up, "I'm good."

"Oh. Whoa."

**Fiyero: meanwhile, Mark was singing 'Popular' in the bathroom.**

**Meg: What? Really?**

**Fiyero: Yes! It was SO annoying! All the singing!**

**Meg: you know you LIVE in a musical, right? People sing. ALL THE TIME.**

**Fiyero: yeah but this was different.**

**Meg: Different how?**

**Fiyero: he was in the bathroom!**

Then the pirates started marching us away from the villa to wards the other side of the island. Taylor put her hand in mine and passed me the key. I quickly unlocked my chains and pressed the key into Brandi's hand.

By this time the pirates had lead up to a clearing by the ocean where a female pirate was standing.

**Meg: MY TURN! My turn! My turn! My turn!**

So we were in this clearing and CHRISTEL was there! I know! Weird! But anyway, CHRISTEL was standing in the clearing dressed like a pirate!

"CHRISTEL?" Brandi cried.

"CHRISTEL?" I cried.

"CHRISTEL?" Renee cried.

"CHRISTEL?" Taylor cried.

**Fiyero: CHRISTEL?**

"YES!" Christel said, "It's me!"

"Whoa," I said, "weirdness."

"Yeah," Brandi agreed, "Talk about a random cameo!"

I should probably explain who Christel is now, instead of just letting every one scream her name. Christel is a girl sprout like Renee, Taylor, Brandi, and I. She's friend with Rain, too.

"Why is Rain acting all crazy scary?" I asked Christel, "I mean, more than normal."

"Because," Christel said, laughing evilly, "the pirates are very smart and invented a mind control device so that now Joe Solomon and Rain Sutton are now under MY control! Now, since the pirate captain (who looks like Jonny Depp, and that's why I'm obeying his every command) ordered a DNA test, I am going to take one! This is to see if any of you come from rich or royal families and so we could possible ransom you off instead of keeping you hostage!"

We were struck dumb by this proclamation. Summer recovered first.

"The pirate captain looks like Jonny Depp?" she said.

"YES!" Christel cried, "It's EPIC!"

"So, like Jack Sparrow?" Summer questioned.

"To bad you evilfied Rain with the mind control thing," I pointed out, "Then we could just have her make you let us go. You totally would if she yelled at you."

"Now for the DNA test!" Christel said evilly holding up a pointy sword. She walked over to each of us, pricked our finger (Galinda, I'm sorry to say, fainted at the sight of her own blood), and put the blood on her little DNA device thing.

"Hey," she said after looking at the results, "that's weird."

"What?" Brandi asked.

"It says that Renee has the same DNA as Joe Solomon here," Christel said reading the DNA device, "and the same DNA as someone on the FBI data base named Abigail Morgan."

"WHAT?" Renee and Liz shrieked at the same time.

"ABBY MORGAN?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, I guess."

"I'm the daughter of Joe Solomon and Abby Morgan?" Renee gasped.

"Whoa…" Liz said, swaying slightly, "Joe and Abby procreated," then she fainted.

And Renee wasn't very far behind on the fainting front.

"What's with all the fainting?" Elphaba cried, throwing her hands up in despair.

"YOU COULD BE LIKE, THE GREATEST SUPER SPY EVER!" Liz bellowed, sitting up suddenly.

Galinda came around moments later, "Whoa," she said, "I had the weirdest dream, Elphie. I dreamed that we were on an island made of cake and Fiyero broke up with me and I fell in love with I guy named Mark Cohen and then WE broke up because of US and then we- whoa…" and she fainted again.

Renee came to next.

"I can't believe your parents are JOE SOLOMON and ABBY MORGAN!" Brandi said.

"Yeah, I knew I was adopted, but I didn't know that he…" Renee trailed off looking at the now-sort-of-evil-looking Joe Solomon (evil looking due to the mind control device).

"Rain won't like that," Liz stated.

"Yeah, that would kind of put a damper on one's relationship; finding out the other has a child the same age as one's little sister!" I agreed.

"Well, I don't know who Abby Morgan is but since you guys are making such a big deal about it I guess I'll go tell the captain," Christel said. Then she, half the crew guarding us, and Joe Solomon got on a tiny life boat and sailed away towards the pirate ship.

**Fiyero: My turn, my turn, MY TURN! My turn, my turn, MY TURN! **

SO! Us guys trudged out into the INKY DARKNESS looking for SUMMER JACOBSON. Carl was leading the pack since SUMMER was HIS WIFE. (Who knew, right?)

"I'm TIRED," I said looking at the SUPER SCARY forest.

"I'm HUNGRY," Ryan declared, "For pancakes."

"I'm DEAD," Michael quipped.

"How could you TALK if you were DEAD?" Ryan shot back.

"Like this!"

"I want to be a producer!" Mark sang.

"I want candy!" I sang.

"I WANT QUIET!" Hank didn't sing.

…

…

…

"Making toast, making toast, making toast TO-DAY!"

"Shut it."

…

…

…

"Hello Dolly, well Hello Dolly! It's so nice to have you back were you belong!" Mark started singing. Suddenly, no one could stop it! Mark and I started singing!

"YOU'RE LOOKING SWELL! DOLLY! I CAN TELL! DOLLY! YOU'RE STILL CROWIN' YOU'RE GROWIN' YOU'RE STILL! GOIN' STRONG!" we sang at the top of our lungs.

Carl gave us the Infamous Glare Of Death™.

**Elphaba: yes.. That's nice, now its my turn.**

Then Summer looked at Rain and whispered something French sounding to Taylor and Brandi. They nodded and she said something inaudible it Meg and Renee. Meg grinned. Renee had the key now and was passing it to Liz who unlocked her chains and passed the key on to Galinda. Once we were all free of our chains, Summer nodded to the younger girls.

"Ready?" she breathed. They nodded.

"Ah FIVE, SIX, SEVEN, EIGHT!" Summer cried and every one dropped their chains and rushed forward, doing some dance move or something.

What ever Summer had told then worked like Shiz. Taylor swung her arm up towards one of the pirates in a way when done slow it could resemble catching butterflies, but done fast was more like chopping someone's head off. Meg was doing a flying leap where she turned at switched her legs in the air kicking a pirate in the face. Brandi was doing a giant switch leap kicking two thugs.

Then a woman with close cut red hair and wearing a leather jacket leaped from the forest and joined the melee. She was on our side! The pirate scattered into the forest towards the Villa and the red headed woman had pinned Rain down.

"Ha!" she cried after a moment, holding up a metal chip, "I've taken out the mind control device!"

"But who are you?" Taylor asked.

"I'm Amelia Earhart."

Every one gasped.

**Fiyero: I think we should pause here for a commercial break.**

**Elphaba and Meg: A COMMERCIAL BREAK?**

**Fiyero: yes! Today's Confusion and Dancing on a Deserted Dessert Island chapter has been brought to you today be the people at ****THE INFAMOUS GLARE OF DEATH MANUFACTORING COMPANY****! Bringing you the Infamous Glare Of Death™ since 1776!**

***Meg and Elphaba give Fiyero the Infamous Glare Of Death™***

**Fiyero: SEE?**

* * *

><p><strong>Dear People Reading This FanFiction, I, Jedi Annie Scrambler, do not own 1) Wicked, 2)RENT, 3) The Gallaghers', 4)Taylor, Brandi, Brad, Micheal, Renee, and Ryan. I would like to state that it is disputable wether I own Amelia Earhart because she is in a) The Gallagher Girl Books, b) the 39 Clues Books, c) The Percy Jackson Books, d) a lot of other things. So I ask the question here, WHY THE HECK DOES EVERY ONE LAY CLAIM TO AMELIA EARHART? SHE'S A GALLGHER AND A HALF BLOOD AND WHAT EVER YOU ARE IN THE 39 CLUES BOOKS? WHY?<strong>

**Taylor: oh stop freaking out.**

**Brandi: Every one who reviews gets a cupcake!**


	8. WHEN FIYERO BREAKS THE CAPS KEY

WELL, THE MOST ANNOYING THING HAPPENED. AFTER FIYERO DIVLIVERED HIS "COMERCIAL" ELPHABA GOT MAD AT HIM AND HE TRIED TO TAKE THE COMPUTER. THIS WAS NOT A WISE MOVE. THEY ENGAGED IN A TUSSLE OVER THE COMPUTER, AND, AS A RESULT, BROKE THE 'CAPS LOCK' BUTTON!

I KNOW! ANNOYING! NOW EVERY THING IS IN CAPS UNTIL WE CAN FIX IT!

STUPID FIYERO. I FEEL LIKE I'M SHOUTING IN MY HEAD! AAAAAHHHHHHHH! DO YOU HEAR SHOUTING IN YOUR HEAD WHEN YOU READ THAT? I DO.

ANYWAY, THE REDHEAD LADY WHO HELPED US DEFEAT THE PIRATES WAS AMELIA EARHART! IT WAS SO COOL! I THOUGHT SHE WAS DEAD BECAUSE SHE DISAPPEARED, BUT APPARENTLY, SHE JUST LANDED ON THIS ISLAND!

"BUT I THOUGHT YOU DIED!" I DIDN'T YELL, I JUST EXCLAIMED IT NOT AT ALL IN A MANNER THAT CALLS FOR UPPERCASE! "EVERY ONE SAYS YOU DIED!"

"WELL, I DIDN'T DIE, I'M RIGHT HERE," AMELIA SAID **CALMLY, NOT LOUDLY, **"THIS ISLAND HAS SPECIAL POWERS SO I HAVEN'T AGED AT ALL SINCE I LANDED HERE. UNFORTUNATELY, NEITHER HAVE THE PIRATES, THAT'S WHY THEY HANG AROUND HERE."

"IT'S LIKE NEVERLAND!" BRANDI POINTED OUT.

"OOOOOH, YOU MEAN IF WE STAY HERE WE WON'T GET OLD?" GALINDA ASKED, "THAT WOULD BE GREAT! WE SHOULD STAY HERE FOREVER!"

"YES, I SUPPOSE YOU ALL WON'T AGE EITHER," AMELIA AGREED, "THE PIRATES HAVEN'T."

"BUT WHAT IF SOMEONE GOT PREGNANT ON THE ISLAND?" I ASKED, A THOUGHT SUDDENLY POPPING INTO MY HEAD, "WOULD SHE HAVE A BABY? HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?" (AND I'LL ADMIT THE LAST PART COULD MERIT CAPS)

"I WOULDN'T KNOW," AMELIA SAID, "I HAVEN'T GOTTEN PREGNANT."

ELPHABA SNORTED.

"WE SHOULD GO CHECK ON THE GUYS," RENEE SAID, "NOW THAT THE PIRATES ARE GONE. THEY HEADED THAT WAY."

WE ALL AGREED THAT WE SHOULD WARN THEM EVEN THOUGH WE WERE PERFECTLY CAPABLE OF TAKING CARE OF OURSELVES, WHAT WITH SUMMER'S WELL CHOREOGRAPHED MARTIAL-ARTS-SLASH-BALLET. WE DECIDED TO WARN CARL BECAUSE HE WASN'T A JERK. AND BECAUSE HE WAS SUMMER'S HUSBAND.

"THERE'S QUITE A LOT OF YOU," AMELIA REMARKED AS WE WALKED BACK, IT WAS SLOW GOING BECAUSE IT WAS THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT AND IT WAS DARK EVEN THOUGH THE MOONLIGHT SHONE THROUGH THE FRUIT LEATHER PALM TREE LEAVES AND GLITTERED ON THE SPRINKLES.

"YEAH," TAYLOR SAID, "WE WERE ON A CRUISE SHIP AND IT SANK."

SUMMER YAWNED.

THEN I YAWN.

THEN LIZ YAWNED,

"I HOPE THE BOYS ARE OKAY," SHE SAID.

"YEAH," SUMMER AGREED.

"HUMPH," BRANDI REMARKED.

"HOW MANY ARE THERE?" AMELIA PROBED, "TOTAL?"

"EIGHTEEN I THINK," ELPHABA SAID.

"GOODNESS."

**FIYERO: CAN I HAVE A TURN?**

**MEG: STOP YELLING!**

**FIYERO: I'M NOT YELLING!**

**MEG: HAHA, I KNOW.**

YOU KNOW MEG, I _DO_ FEEL BAD ABOUT BREAKING THE CAPS LOCK BUTTON. NOW EVERY ONE IS YELLING AND IT IS SO LOUD IN MY HEAD!

"IT'S DARK!" I COMPLAINED AS US MEN WALKED THROUGH THE DARK FOREST.

"IT'S SCARY!" MARK CRIED.

"I'M HUNGRY!"

"IT'S COLD!"

"I WANT PANCAKES!" THIS WAS RYAN.

"I AM DEAD!" THIS WAS MICHAEL.

"LOOK," CARL SNAPPED, "WE NEED TO FIND THE GIRLS! SO, ARE WE MEN?"

"NO!" MARK SHOUTED BACK, "WE ARE CROUTONS!"

"HERE! HERE!" I AGREED.

CARL SHOOK HIS HEAD SADLY AND WE CONTINUED THROUGH THE STICKY, DARK, CANDY FOREST.

"HEY! LOOK!" BRAD SAID AFTER A LITTLE WHILE, "THAT LOOKS LIKE A PIRATE!"

IT WAS TRUE. THERE WAS A REAL LIFE PIRATE STANDING IN FRONT OF US!

"OY! HEY! MORE OF 'EM!" THE PIRATE CRIED.

"YOU THINK THEY CAN DANCE?" ANOTHER SAID.

"I DONNO," THE FIRST PIRATE SAID, "MAYBE, BUT PROBABLY NOT LIKE THOSE WEIRD GIRLS."

"YEAH, THOSE DON'T LOOKIN' LIKE DANCERS."

"DANCING THROUGH LIFE!" I FELT COMPILED TO SING.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID BLOKE!" HANK SNAPPED.

"WELL, LETS GET 'EM, THE CAPTAIN 'ILL LIKE HAVIN' HOSTAGES!"

"WHAT? HOSTAGES?" MARK CRIED.

"DID HE MENTION THE GIRLS?" CARL EXCLAIMED, THEN RUSTED TOWARDS THE PIRATES, "WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY WIFE!"

"HAHA!" THE SECOND PIRATE CHEERED, "OY, WE GOT HER ALL RIGHT! HAHA! AAARRRHHHG!"

THE "AAARRRHHHG!" WAS YELLED RATHER LOUDLY BECAUSE CARL'S FIST WAS FORMALLY INTRODUCED TO THE SECOND PIRATE'S FACE.

"GET 'EM!" A MOB YELLED AND I REALIZED WE WERE OUR NUMBERED. BUT FORTUNATELY I FOUGHT VALIANTLY TO THE END, SLAYING 700 PIRATES IN THE-

**MARK: THAT'S NOT WAS HAPPENED. WE LEARNED WE WERE OUT NUMBERED THEN YOU FAINTED.**

**FIYERO: OH SHUT UP.**

**MARK: THEN WHEN YOU WOKE UP WE WERE ON THAT LIFE RAFT HEADING TOWARDS THE PIRATE SHIP. BUT WHEN YOU LEARNED WE HAD BEEN CAPTURED YOU PASSED OUT AGAIN.**

**FIYERO: I SAID SHUT-**

**MARK: SHUT UP, I KNOW, I KNOW.**

**FIYERO: …**

**MARK: …**

**FIYERO: …**

**MARK: BUT WHEN YOU WOKE UP AGAIN WE WERE LOCKED IN THE PIRATE HOLD.**

OKAY MARK. WE GET IT.

WE WERE IN THE PIRATE HOLD…

"MAKE WAY FOR THE CAPTAIN!" A VOICE CALLED, "MAKE WAY FOR CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW!"

A MAN WHO (ACCORDING TO LANE) LOOKED LIKE JIMMY DEEP WALKED DOWN THE SHADOWY STAIR TO THE HOLD WHERE WE WERE BEING KEPT.

"HELLO YOU CHAPS," HE SAID, "I HEAR MY CREW HAD A RUN IN WITH YOUR GIRLIES. FEISTY THINGS, THEY SAID."

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY WIFE?" CARL DEMANDED, STRAINING AGEIST THE BARS TO REACH JACK SPARROW.

"OH ALL THE GIRLIES ARE BEEN KEPT IN MY QUARTERS, AND IF YOU EVER WANT TO SEE THEM AGAIN YOU'LL JOIN OUR MERRY MEN!"

"UM, CAPTAIN, SIR?" ONE OF THE PIRATES SAID.

"WHAT BILLY BOB JOE BOB BILLY?" JACK SPARROW SNAPPED.

"THE MERRY MEN™ BELONG TO ROBIN HOOD. YOU KNOW, ROBIN HOOD AND THE MERRY MEN™?" BILLY BOB JOE BOB BILLY SAID.

"WELL THEN WE'LL BE THE SCOURGE OF THE SEA!" JACK SPARROW ROARED.

"WELL…" BILLY BOB JOE BOB BILLY BEGAN.

"WHAT IS IT?" JACK BELLOWED.

"THE SCOURGE OF THE SEA™ IS TAKEN TOO."

"NOOOO!"

"YES."

"BY WHO?"

"THE… SCOURGE, BOSS."

"OH. YES. OF COURSE."

"I'LL JOIN YOU!" MICHAEL CRIED.

"SHUT UP!" HANK SAID PUSHING HIM DOWN, "WE'LL NEVER JOIN YOU AND OUR BAND OF HOOLIGANS! WE'D RATHER HAVE OUR INTESTINES RIPPED OUT OF OUR NOSES THAN JOIN YOU HOODLUMS! WE'D RATHER-" RYAN AND CARL MANAGED TO SIT ON HIM AND SHUT HIM UP.

"WELL THEN I'LL JUST LEAVE YOU BUYS DOWN HERE TO PONDER YOUR FATE…." AND WITH THAT, JACK SPARROW WALTZED BACK UP THE SHADOWY STAIRS LEAVING BILLY BOB JOE BOB BILLY TO GUARD US.

**MEG: MY TURN. … I'D ALSO LIKE TO POINT OUT I'M WHISPERING!**

**FIYERO: POINT POINTED OUT.**

WE REACHED THE BEACH VILLA AS THE SUN WAS STARTING TO RISE.

"HOW COME YOU DON'T LIVE HERE?" BRANDI ASKED.

"I DIDN'T WANT TO BE A SITTING DUCK FOR THE PIRATES," AMELIA SAID, "I LIVE NEAR MY AIRPLANE WHICH I'VE BEEN WORKING TO REPAIR. I'M ALMOST DONE!"

"REALLY?" I CRIED, "DOES THAT MEAN WE COULD GET OFF THE ISLAND?"

"YES!" AMELIA SAID, "YOU DON'T KNOW HOW AWFUL IT IS ONLY EATING CANDY!"

"IT'S BEEN PRETTY GOOD SO FAR!" BRANDI REMARKED.

INSIDE, THE GUYS WERE NOT!

**TAYLOR: 'INSIDE, THE GUYS WERE NOT'? WHAT? HEY, I'M NOT YELLING!**

**MEG: YEAH. I KNOW, FIYERO BROKE THE CAPS LOCK BUTTON.**

**FIYERO: *OFF IN THE DISTANCE* I SAID SORRY!**

ANYWAY. THE GUYS WEREN'T THERE!

"CARL?" SUMMER CALLED WALKING THROUGH THE VILLA, "CARL! CARL!"

"RYAN?" RENEE CALLED TOO, "RYAN! RYAN!"

"HANK!" LIZ EXCLAIMED.

"LANE?"

"BRAD?"

"MICHAEL?"

"FIYERO?"

"MARK?"

"WHERE'D THEY GO?" I SAID LOOKING AROUND.

"PROBABLY TO LOOK FOR US!" LIZ EXCLAIMED.

"OH NO! THEY PROBABLY GOT CAPTURED BY THE PIRATES!" SUMMER SAID.

"WHOA," RAIN SAID, SPEAKING FOR THE FIRST TIME SINCE AMELIA DE-MIND-CONTROLLED HER, "I KNOW HOW TO GET TO THE PIRATE SHIP."

"YOU DO?" WE ALL CRIED.

"YEAH, THERE'S A LIFE BOAT ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ISLAND ACROSS FROM WHERE THE PIRATE SHIP'S ANCHORED. WE CAN USE THAT!"

"GREAT!" BRANDI SAID, "RESCUE MISSION!"

"WE SHOULD COME UP WITH A PLAN FIRST," RAIN SAID.

"YEAH," RENEE AGREED.

OFF IN THE CORNER, ELPHABA AND GALINDA HAD BEEN TALKING IN HUSHED TONES. NOW GALINDA JUMPED AWAY AND THREW HER ARMS UP.

"I FEEL A MUSICAL NUMBER COMING UP!" I WHISPERED HAPPILY TO BRANDI, WHO NODDED.

"EVERY SINGLE DAY!" GALINDA SANG, "AS I WALK DOWN THE STREET!"

"WE'RE ON AN ISLAND, GALI, NO STREETS," ELPHABA DEAD-PANNED.

"I HEARD PEOPLE SAY, 'BABY! BABY! BABY! OOOOHHH! SO SWEET!'" GALINDA CONTINUED.

"OHMIGOSH!" I SCREAMED, "TAKE ME OR LEAVE ME! WICKED VERSION!"

"EVER SINCE PUBERTY! EVERY BODY STARES AT ME!"

"WELL, YES, YOU GLITTER!"

"AWW! THANK YOU ELPHIE! …. WHERE WAS I?"

"_EVERY BODY STARES AT ME,_"I SUPPLIED.

"OH YES! BOYS, GIRLS, I CAN'T HELP IT, BAAAABBBBYYYY! SO BE KIND AND DON'T LOSE YOUR MIND! CRYIN' 'OH HONEY BEAR! ARE YOU STILL MY BABBBYYY?'"

"DO WE REALLY HAVE TIME FOR THIS?" RAIN INTERJECTED RUBBING THE BACK OF HER NECK.

"NO, NOT REALLY," ELPHABA SAID LOOKING AT HER FRIEND WHO WAS ABOUT TO SING ANOTHER REFRAIN, "SOME OTHER TIME, GLIN?"

"WELL…"

"PLEASE… POOKIE?" ELPHABA SAID, WINCING SLIGHTLY AT THE LAST WORD.

"OKAY!" GALINDA WAS HAPPY TO OBLIGE AT THIS.

**FIYERO: MY TURN!**

**MEG: OKAY.**

SO! WHILE THE GIRLS WERE NOT DOING ANYTHING TO SAVE US-

**MEG: HELLO? WE TOTALLY WERE! WE WERE JUST DISTRACTED BY THE THREAT OF ANOTHER BIG MUSICAL NUMBER!**

-I WAS IN THE HOLD WITH THE GUYS!

"YOU THINK I'M PRETTY, WITHOUT ANY MAKE UP ON!" I SANG, IT WAS A SONG I HEARD ON TAYLOR'S EPOD, "YOU THINK I'M FUNNY, WHEN I GET HE PUNCH LINE WRONG! I KNOW YOU GET ME, SO I LET MY WALLS COME DOWN! DOWN!"

"WHAT IS HE SINGING?" HANK SAID TO CARL.

"TEENAGE DREAM, I THINK."

"I WISH HE'D STOP."

"YEAH."

"LET'S GO ALL! THE! WAY TONIGHT! NO REGRETS! JUST LOVE!" I SANG.

"HEY! SHUT UP!" BILLY BOB JOE BOB BILLY YELLED BUT IT DIDN'T STOP ME!

"WE CAN DANCE! UNTIL WE DIE! YOU AND I! WILL BE YOUNG! FOR! EVER!" I SANG EVEN LOUDER, "YOU! MAKE! ME! FEEL LIKE I'M LIVIN' A TEEN! AGE! DREAM!"

"SHUT UP!" IT WAS BILLY BOB JOE BOB BILLY AGAIN.

"THE WAY YOU TURN ME ON! I CAN'T SLEEP! LET'S RUN AWAY AND DON'T EVER LOOK BACK! DON'T EVER LOOK BACK!"

"QUIET!" BILLY BOB JOE BOB BILLY SHRIEKED.

I STOPPED SINGING AND LOOK AT THE REST OF THE GUYS, "SO… DO YOU LIKE MUSICALS?" I ASKED LANE WHO JUST GROANED.

**MEG: OKAY, MY TURN AGAIN.**

WE GRABBED THE MOST WEAPON LIKE THINGS (I.E. COCONUTS-WITH-CUPCAKES-INSIDE, TAP SHOES, SHARP PENCILS, ONE LARGE SWORD WE FOUND IN THE BASEMENT, AND A BLENDER) AND DASHED OFF INTO THE FOREST. WE RAN AS FAST AS WE COULD THROUGH THE CANDY FOREST AS THE SUN (WHICH LOOKED LIKE A GIANT LOLLIPOP) ROSE. AFTER A LOT OF RUNNING WE CAME TO THE OLD LIFE BOATS AMELIA WAS TELLING US ABOUT.

**FIYERO: OKAY, MY TURN AGAIN.**

AFTER GETTING YELLED AT FOR SINGING "TEENAGE DREAM" I SAT DOWN IN THE CELL AND SIGHED.

"I HATE PIRATE HOLDING CELLS. ALTHOUGH THIS HAS TO BE THE CLEANEST PIRATE HOLDING CELL I'VE EVER BEEN IN," I REMARKED.

"YOU'VE BEEN IN OTHER PIRATE HOLING CELLS?" BRAD QUESTIONED.

"NO, THAT'S WHY THIS ONE'S THE CLEANEST!"

"I STILL HAVEN'T GOTTEN ANY PANCAKES!" RYAN MOANED.

"SUMMER," CARL MUTTERED, "I _WILL_ SAVE YOU."

**MEG: IT'S CUTE, HIS DEDICATION TO SUMMER.**

**FIYERO: YEAH, THEY'RE CUTE.**

I DECIDED TO DROWN MY SORROW IN A SONG.

"HOT AND DANGEROUS!" I SANG, "IF YOU'RE ONE OF US THEN ROLL WITH US! 'CAUSE WE MAKE THE HIPSTERS FALL IN LOVE!" I JUMPED UP AND STARTED DANCING, RYAN JOINED ME IN THE DANCE, "WHEN WE'VE GOT OUR HOT PANTS ON AND UP! AND YES! OF COURSE WE DOES! WE'RE RUNNING THIS TOWN JUST LIKE A CLUB! AND NO! YOU DON'T WANNA MESS WITH US! GOT OZMA ON MY NECK-A-LACE!"

"HEY! NO SINGING!" BILLY BOB JOE BOB BILLY YELLED, "THAT'S MY JOB!"

"I'VE GOT THE GLITTER ON MY EYES! STOCKINGS RIPPED ALL UP THE SIDES! LOOKING SICK AND _SEXYFIED!_ SO LET'S GO-OH-OH! LET'S GO!"

THEN BILLY BOB JOE BOB BILLY PULLED OUT A GUN AND THREATENED TO SHOOT US!

"NO SINGING!" HE BELLOWED.

"OH GALINDA," MOANED MARK, "I MISS YOU SO MUCH! I'M SORRY I BROKE UP WITH YOU!"

"WHERE ARE YOU?" I SANG OUT AGAIN, CALLING TO MY ONE, TRUE LOVE, ELPHABA THROPP, "WHERE ARE YOU? WHERE ARE YOU MY HEARTS DESIRE? MY HEART IS TRUE! BUT WHERE ARE YOU? ONLY YOU CAN QUENCH THE FIRE! WHERE ARE YOU? WHERE ARE YOU?"

"STOP IT! STOP THAT!" BILLY BOB JOE BOB BILLY SHRIEKED, "STOP ALL THAT SINGING!"

AND HE GAVE ME HE INFAMOUS GLARE OF DEATH™!

THEN JACK SPARROW CAME DOWN THE SHADOWY STAIRS AND UNLOCKED THE CELL! FREE AT LAST WE ALL THOUGHT! BUT, ALAS! FIVE BURLY MEN _PICKED ME UP_ AND _CARRIED ME UP THE STAIRS_ WHERE THEY _THREW ME OVERBOARD!_

**MEG: OKAY MY TURN AGAIN!**

HOW RESCUE BOYS FROM PSYCHOS PIRATES, A HOW-TO-GUIDE BY MEG ZHONG:

1) GET EIGHT GIRLS AND TWO LIFE BOATS

2) SEPARATE GIRLS INTO TWO (2) TEAMS.

3) SAIL TO PIRATE SHIP.

4) TEAM ONE: SUMMER JACOBSON, GALINDA UPLAND, MEG ZHONG, AND RAIN SUTTON, CLIMB LEFT SIDE OF PIRATE SHIP AND DISTRACT THE PIRATES (THIS INVOLVED LOTS OF DANCING, THE TAP SHOES, A HAIR BAND, AND THE BLENDER.)

5) TEAM 2: ELPHABA THROPP, RENEE WEBSTONE, LIZ SUTTON, AND TAYLOR YEN, CLIMB THE RIGHT SIDE OF THE SHIP AND SNEAK DOWN INTO THE HOLD TO SAVE THE GUYS.

6) SPECIAL SECRET AGENTS AMELIA EARHART AND BRANDI WINSOME CLIMB ABOARD THE SHIP ON THE SAME SIDE AS TEAM 2 WITH THE MISSION TO CAPTURE THE PIRATE CAPTAIN (WHO LOOKED LIKE JOHNNY DEPP!) SO WE CAN ESCAPE AND POSSIBLY KILL HIM.

7)TEAM ONE WILL PROBABLY GET CAPTURED (ERM, WILL DEFIANTLY GET CAPTURED) SO TEAM 2 MUST HURRY IN THE WHOLE SAVING-THE-BOYS-THING SO THEY CAN HELP US!

8) THEN WE WILL ALL ESCAPE AND SOME HOW MAKE THE PIRATES LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK! YAY!

**FIYERO: OKAY, MY TURN AGAIN!**

I SWAM TO SHORE WHERE THERE WAS NO ONE TO BE GLEEFUL WITH MY IN MY ESCAPE OF THE PIRATES!

HEY, I THOUGHT, GLEE…

AND I SLUNK OFF TO WATCH SOME HAPPY.

**FIYERO: OKAY HERE!**

**MEG: GEE, THANKS.**

THE PLAN WENT GREAT! TEA 2 HAD THE BOYS RESCUED IN NO TIME AND TEAM 1 DID A GREAT JOB OF BEING DISTRACTION IN MY OPINION! THE REUNION WAS GREAT TOO. EVEN THOUGH EVERY ONE WAS FIGHTING THE PIRATES, WE ALL RUSHED INTO EACH OTHER'S ARMS.

MICHAEL KISSED TAYLOR FOR TWELVE SECONDS.

RYAN KISSED RENEE FOR SEVENTEEN.

GALINDA AND MARK KISSED FOR SEVENTY0EUGHT SECONDS.

CARL AND SUMMER FRENCH KISSED FOR ABOUT FIVE MINUTES BEFORE THEY REMEMBERED THAT THEY WERE ON A PIRATE SHIP AND EVERY ONE WAS FIGHTING!

AND LANE AND I? WE KISSED TOO, JUST NOT AS LONG AS SUMMER AND CARL.

THEN AMELIA AND BRANDI RAN OUT OF THE CAPTAIN'S QUARTERS, THEY HAD THE PIRATE CAPTAIN (WHO DID LOOK LIKE JOHNNY DEPP!) WITH THE LONG SWORD TO HIS THROAT!

"HA!" AMELIA CRIED.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own Wicked, RENT, the Gallagher Girls, "Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry, "We R Who We R" by Ke$ha, Spamalot, or anything else I may have mentioned and don't own. Please don't sue me!<strong>

**Mark: But please review!**

**Summer: Smoothies from the smoothie tree for every one who reviews!**


	9. Where we ALMOST live happily ever after

_**Chapter 9: where we all almost lived happily ever after**_

Thankfully we fixed the caps lock button! Isn't that grand!

Oh, where was I? Right: "HA!" AMELIA CRIED.

She and Brandi had pulled him from his quarters and were holding a sword to his throat!

"Let us go and never return or Jack Sparrow gets it!" Amelia yelled.

"Noooo!" Michael, the crew, and Christel yelled in unison. Taylor elbowed Michael.

"We'll go! We'll go and never return!" Billy Bob Joe Bob Billy cried. Jim John James Joe and Matty Morrison Matthew called out their agreements too.

"Okay! Okay! I'll leave!" Jack Sparrow cried, "Just don't kill me!"

Every one looked at each other. Was it really this easy?

Alas, no.

"AHA!" Jack Sparrow cried pulling out a dagger after Amelia let him go, "Now, you will all surrender or SHE gets it!" and he grabbed the closest girl to him- which was unfortunately was Elphaba.

She stamped on his foot and Jack Sparrow yet out a blue streak.

"*** *****!" he yelled, "**** ****** *****!" (I had to censored it because of he vulgarity, Summer later said she should have washed his mouth out with soap!)

"Galinda!" Mark cried.

Carl drew a pistol which he must have gotten off one of the pirates, "Let her go!"

Galinda pulled out a wand and looked at Elphaba.

"AAARRRRHG!" Jack Sparrow cried, pirate style, "You will all be killed! HA HA HA HA HA!"

Galinda raised her wand and began muttering something.

"YOU THERE!" Jack Sparrow yelled, pointing to Billy Bob Joe Bob Billy, "Grab him!"

"Carl!" Summer squealed.

Carl swung the pistol around to face Billy Bob Joe Bob Billy who stopped trying to grab him and stood still. It was a stand off again between Carl and Jack Sparrow. Then Galinda shook her wand at Jack Sparrow.

A pink, sparkly light sailed through the air and hit him in the face. And then the impossible happened.

Jack Sparrow turned into a butterfly.

AND FLEW AWAY!

"Oy," Matty Morrison Matthew said, "Captain's one pretty flutterby!"

"Yeah," Jim John James Joe and Christel agreed.

"Well," said Amelia, rubber her hands together, "Do you want to sail away? Or do you want to be a butterfly like your captain?"

"SAIL AWAY! SAIL AWAY!" the pirates yelled.

"Good."

"I name you, Billy Bob Joe Bob Billy as the new captain!" Ryan cried, then jumped off the ship and started swimming to shore. Renee joined him.

Then rest of us piled into life boats and rowed back to the villa.

Then we found Fiyero watching Glee in the basement so Elphaba whacked him on the back of the head.

We through our dirty clothes in the wash and it was grand! Then we all took a long nap.

It was wonderful.

You could say we all lived happily ever after on that deserted dessert island for ever and ever. But we didn't. There's more…

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own Wicked, RENT, the Gallaghers', Jack Sparrow, Glee, or Taylor Brandi Brad and Michael. Or anything else I mentioned and… don't own. If you would Mark?<strong>

**Mark: I don't own a notion! I escape and gape! Content! I don't own emotion! I RENT!**

**Galinda: Supercalisassafracy for all who review!**

**Taylor: Whatever that is…**

**Summer: It's yummy!**

**JAS: short chapter, I know, I know, I'm sorry!**

**Summer: It's okay! Have some of… this! *Hands her some Supercalisassafracy***


	10. There was this air plane you see

**_Chapter 10: Well, there's this airplane…_**

**Galinda's packing list:**

***Shoes, pink, high heeled, many**

***dresses, every shade (just not black), and every length**

***accessories, many**

***bags, pink, designer, and many**

* * *

><p><em>Fiyero's packing list:<em>

_*enough clothes to never have to wear the same outfit twice in seven years_

_*the season of Happy in found in the basement_

_*all those cool shoes I found in the basement_

_*spare smoothies from the smoothie tree_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elphaba's packing list:<strong>_

_***four black dresses**_

_***two pairs of black boots **_

_***six books on earth from the library**_

* * *

><p><span>Taylor's packing list:<span>

*seventeen pairs of shoes, heels, boots, ect.

*fifteen set of outfits ranging in favorite colors

*two books from library

* * *

><p>Brandi's packing list:<p>

*books

*books

*books

*I suppose some clothes too

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meg's packing list:<strong>_

_***the Chap's computer**_

_***books**_

_***shoes (heels especially)**_

_***clothes (enough to last a while)**_

_***books**_

_***more of these wonderful bags that hold everything and weigh nothing**_

_***books**_

* * *

><p><span>Our last day on the Island made of cake: a screen play by Mark Cohen<span>

Mark (voice over): Well, it's our last day on the island made of cake!

[Camera pans across the Villa's kitchen]

Meg (watching him voice over): What are you doing?

Mark (voice over because I'm holding the camera): documenting our last day on the island!

Meg: oh, okay.

[camera watches her leave room]

[camera pans left to Summer who is doing something with food]

Mark: I'm here with Summer, what are you doing Summer?

Summer: I'm getting some food for the trip back.

Mark: and are you excited to go back?

Summer: yeah, I am happy to go home, but I think I'll miss this weird island. It's been a nice vacation.

Mark: yeah.

Summer: what about you? Are you happy to go back to- hey, I just realized I don't know where you're from! Where are you from?

Mark: Oh, I'm from New York City.

Summer (laughing): Center of the universe!

Mark: Times are shitty!

Summer (appalled): WHAT?

Mark: oh hee hee, I should… yeah.

[camera bobbles as I walk into the guys' room]

[Camera pans around guys' room]

Mark: almost done packing?

Lane (not paying attention): yeah.

Hank: would you be a nice fellow and pass me that hat?

Micheal: the one with the feather?

Hank: That'd be the one!

Fiyero (running in): I FOUND A SEASON OF HAPPY!

Brad (turning to Fiyero): GLEE!

Fiyero: What I said!

[Camera bobbles as I move to the girls' room]

Mark: HELLO LADIES!

Galinda: AAAHHHHH!

Elphaba: Gali, it's just Mark. Your BOYFRIEND.

Galinda: oh [waves] Hi Marky!

Mark: Hi! [waves back, shaking camera accidentally]

Brandi: what are you doing?

Mark: documenting our LAST DAY EVER on the island!

Renee: Cool!

Mark: wow, Taylor [zooms in on Taylor's things] that's a lot of shoes

Taylor: I guess… It's just seventeen pairs… not counting dance shoes…

Meg: I LOVE these bags! They fit, like, everything and they don't get heavy! I can bring SO MANY BOOKS! AND SHOES!

Brandi: BOOKS!

Carl (in doorway): You girls ready? Oh, Hi Mark.

Mark: Hi Carl.

Brandi: yeah, we're ready!

[Camera bobbles as I follow every one out onto the makeshift airstrip]

[Camera pans across the airstrip]

Amelia: Ever one ready?

Meg (grabbing computer): Just sec!

Lane (looking at me): hey, turn that off!

* * *

><p>Hello, Meg here again. The skies are clear today and the sun is bright, it's the perfect day to go for a spin in Amelia's newly constructed airplane. It's been about a week since the whole run in with the pirates and we've spend the time in between a) dancing, b) sleeping, or c) kissing.<p>

It's been a busy week. NOT. Any way, we're about to take off in Amelia's airplane. Every one packed a bag from the Basement-Of-Amazing-Clothes and we're ready.

Imagine what people will say when a green girl, a Cheno look-alike, and Amelia Earhart show up via airplane talking of a island made of cake! We'll all be committed! Haha!

**Taylor: Meg, come on, we have to go!**

**Meg: Coming!**

Good times good times. I think I might miss this island. Oh well, Amelia's ready to take off now, so here we go!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey there! Summer here! Read all about our next adventure- IN SPACE!- in the story <strong>_**Confusion and Dancing: LOST IN SPACE! **_**But until then, keep dancing! ~Summer Jacobson**_

* * *

><p><strong>Woo! That was by far the longest story I've ever written! Over 20500 words! <strong>

**This makes me wonder how ever am I going to do NaNoWriMo, but I will not dwell on that now, what matters is I FINISHED **_**CONFUSION AND DANCING!**_** And I'm gearing up for the sequel! **_**Confusion and Dancing: LOST IN SPACE!**_** How exciting is that? **

**Anyway, I totally couldn't have written this without the real-life Taylor and Brandi. We came up with this at 4am while at Brandi's for a sleep over. "If you were stuck on a island, who would you want stuck with you?" we asked. (okay, I asked) The answer was simple: us, our dance teacher, her husband, our crushes, Elphaba Thropp and entourage, Rain, Liz Sutton, Brandi's brother Hank (only to dance with Liz), and Joe Solomon! Duh! "And," we said, "how cool would it be if it was a deserted DESSERT island?"**

**(We also said a lot of other things that night, including "Happy happy duck duck duck blue square!" and "Maybe [Renee] took a idiot test and died. Ask her if she took an idiot test and died!" but it was 4am so you really shouldn't judge) (I'm also going to point out that this is a really long author's note but I'm typing this on my word doc at 1am in the morning. This is the cause of my ramblings. But hey, I finished the darn story!) **

**I'd also like to thank every one who reviewed: CommingAndGoingByBubble/BlackSwan101, Jamie Jazz, Brandi/LRose000, Taylor, For all I know You Are Me, Broadway Babe WA, Yero and Fae, and Bookworm001! Smoothies and cupcakes to all of you!**

**THE LAST DISCLAIMER: I don't own Wicked, RENT, The Gallagher Girls, Jack Sparrow, Spamalot, Glee, any of the sings anyone sung (Except for the toast and pizza ones), Taylor, Michael, Brandi, Brad, Renee, and Ryan. Also anything I'm forgetting to mention; you get the idea. **

**Don't sue, make cookies instead. And then send me some. (I like cookies)**

**Brandi: SO DO I!**

**Summer: ME TOO!**

**Jedi Annie Scrambler: Oh-Kay, that's enough sugar for you two!**


End file.
